


Ironstrange Kinktober 2020

by Insert_witty_username



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, Begging, Bloodplay, Body Swap, Bondage, Bottom Stephen Strange, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Clone Sex, Cock Warming, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Deepthroating, Degradation, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edging, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gags, Gentle Sex, Groping, Hate Sex, Inflation, Jealous sex, Knives, Lactation, Lapdance, Latex, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Nudes, Omega Stephen Strange, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, size queen stephen strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_witty_username/pseuds/Insert_witty_username
Summary: 31 days of kinks 👀👀👀(Tell me what you think! Comments are the only thing fueling my cold dead corpse anymore)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 49
Kudos: 325





	1. Day One: First time, gentle sex, bottom Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Stephen's first time.

Stephen leaned in, kissing Tony softly at first, then letting his kisses wander across his cheek and along the sharp line of his jaw… Tony shifted beneath him, still wide-eyed, even as Stephen touched him more gently than the breeze ruffles the feathers of a bird. Stephen pulled back.

“Love, are you-”

“I’m fine.”

Stephen shot Tony a look.

“Really?”

Tony couldn’t meet his eyes. Stephen sighed softly, sitting back and cupping Tony’s face, brushing his shaking thumb along the planes of Tony’s cheek.

“We don’t-”

“I know.” Tony bit his lip. That had been snappier than he intended.

“Is there anything that would make you more comfortable? The lights? Music? Candles? I know some magic that can ease anxieties-”

“No, no it’s fine.” Tony sighed softly. “It’s just… been a while. And it’s been even longer since it meant something.” He blinked softly, then looked up at Stephen, a gentle touch of concern gracing those beautiful brown eyes like amber and gold. “I don’t want to ruin it. I don’t want things to feel trivial.”

Stephen smiled.

“Oh love, there’s nothing you could do that would make this feel anywhere near trivial.”

“Are you sure?”

“More sure than anything I’ve ever said.”

Tony’s heart beat faster in his chest. He felt safe. Comfortable. Loved. He smiled softly and let his eyes close as he leaned up to meet Stephen’s lips, finally kissing him back softly and sweetly. He could feel Stephen smiling against his open mouth- even though it felt like he was fighting to contain his overflowing happiness. Stephen pushed forwards and Tony fell back, his arms above his head as Stephen used one hand to slide down Tony’s boxers, letting the other intertwine with Tony’s- their fingers fitting perfectly.

Tony’s eyes finally opened and he smiled, kicking the boxers away as Stephen leaned down, kissing him deeply again, before breaking off and trailing kisses down the planes of Tony’s chest, lips careful and sure over the faint scars of the arc reactor. Tony hummed, then gasped softly as Stephen spread his legs. He could feel the gentle rumble of Stephen’s baritone at the sight- he was all prepped and ready for Stephen to take him for the first time. Tony let his head fall back, eyes half-mas as he felt the head of Stephen’s cock push at his entrance, then breaching him. Tony let out a tiny hiss, his fists clenching in the sheets as he whimpered, throat tight.

It had been a while.

Stephen stopped immediately.

“Love- dear, Tony- are you okay?!” Stephen said, leaning forwards to press more soothing kisses to Tony’s cheeks, looking down at him with those stormy blue eyes tossed with concern.

“Yes, yes I’m fine, Stephen.” Tony wanted to roll his eyes endearingly, but instead, he kissed Stephen again, wrapping his legs around Stephen’s back, pulling him closer, and pushing him further into Tony’s tight heat. Stephen let out a groan and Tony could physically feel him straining not to buck his hips. Tony broke their kiss, smirking up at Stephen coyly. “I told you it’s been a while. And what you’ve got ain’t anything to laugh at, Doc.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and snickered, placing one last peck on the tip of Tony’s nose before pushing further in, inch by inch. Tony bit his lip and Stephen groaned, sliding further and further in until he bottomed out, his hips flush with Tony’s.

“God you’re tight-” Stephen groaned, letting his head fall back in pleasure. Something in Tony’s chest jumped and his face grew red. God, he’d give anything to hear Stephen talk like that.

“Well come on then, move. I got places to be, Strange.” That was a lie, but right now Tony’s cock was half-hard and aching and his ass felt so incredibly full, Stephen’s cock pressed right up against Tony’s prostate, and it was starting to drive him crazy.

Stephen snorted and snapped his hips, pulling out and slamming back in. Tony gasped and let out a startled moan, his body tensing as Stephen pushed back in.

“Oh  _ God  _ yes-” Tony moaned.

Stephen pulled out and pushed back in, groaning through his teeth.

“You should say my name, instead.”

“Less talking more fucking,” Tony ordered.

“Well someone’s a bossy bottom, arent you?” Stephen said, a glint in his eyes that Tony wasn’t sure he liked.

Before Tony could respond Stephen grabbed him by the hips, pulled all the way out then pounded back in, pulling a long moan from Tony and a satisfied groan from Stephen. Stephen leaned down, slamming in and out of Tony harder and harder, kissing him deeply as Tony gasped and moaned into his mouth before kissing and sucking and biting at Tony’s bared neck. Tony let out a high-pitched whimper, hands scrambling for purchase first at the sheets, then at Stephen’s well-toned back. God he was already close- he could feel something building inside him, a desperate unstoppable tingling that rushed over his body in heavy waves, sparks splashing across his vision every time Stephen’s cock brushed against his prostate.

Tony let out a frantic groan- he could feel his legs shaking, trembling as he got closer and closer, his pleasure building into a massive tsunami, a mountain ready to crumble and burst. Then Stephen reached down and stroked his neglected cock with a shaking and broken hand and Tony gasped, letting go as pleasure washed over his body in waves, his cock jerking and cumming in hard waves. His ass tightened and he let out a loud, high-pitched moan as his entire vision went white. God, it had been far too long.

It was only after a few minutes that he came back to earth, mind muddled and hazy as Stephen continued to push in and out of him languidly, before popping out with a sigh. Only then did Tony realize Stephen had come- arguably just as hard as he had- when Stephen pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the trashcan. Stephen then flopped face-first beside Tony, letting out an exhausted groan. Tony smiled, reaching over to ruffle Stephen’s hair.

“You alive?”

“Barely. If I’m a superhero I think your ass is my Kryptonite.”

Tony laughed and tolled over close to Stephen, nuzzling him gently and kissing his neck, before leaning close to his ear to whisper: “Well if Superman’s feeling any better we can go for round two in a few minutes.”

Stephen perked up instantly, turning over to capture Tony’s lips in a delicate kiss.

“Why I think I’d enjoy that very much.”


	2. Day Two: Fingering, ass worship, bottom Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a rough day, Tony decides to treat Stephen to a back massage.  
> Warning: Tony eats Stephen's ass like its cake 😋

Stephen had had a horrible day- an endless barrage of cleaning the sanctum and fighting demons and traveling through dimensions- turns out all of that (along with aging) did horrors to your back. But when he’d portalled into his and Tony’s bedroom to find the room lit by candlelight and his husband waiting for him with massage oil and a steamed towel? Well, that sounded like heaven.

Now he was lying across the bed with just a towel to cover his ass, his head resting in his folded arms while Tony worked real magic with his shoulders. Above him, Tony drizzled more oil onto his back before rubbing, his hands running up and down the muscles of Stephen’s back, thumbs and palms digging and pushing and massaging, working all the knots from his tightly wound back. Stephen had long since stopped holding back his groans… but now as Tony reached his lower back, pulling aside the towel to spread oil over Stephen’s ass- Stephen tensed up.

Above him Tony smirked, leaning down and whispering softly in his ear: “Relax, baby, I’ve got you.”

Stephen let out a whine as Tony spread his hands over each globe of Stephen’s ass and kneaded, spreading and massaging. Stephen let out another startled squeak as oil dripped down and pooled against his ass. Tony smiled and ran his hands down to Stephen’s hole, spreading the oil and massaging the rim of Stephen’s ass without penetrating it. Stephen groaned into his arms. He could feel his cock twitching against the bedsheets.

Tony squeezed Stephen’s ass one more time and smacked it, admiring the way the oil shone as it rippled. Then he knelt down, spread Stephen’s cheeks, and buried his face in Stephen’s ass. Stephen let out a startled yelp, body jerking forwards at the sudden sharp feeling of Tony’s goatee against his sensitive skin. Then Tony lapped at his ass and Stephen froze, choking back a moan.

“T-Tony! What are you-”

Tony’s tongue circled Stephen’s rim before dipping down and pressing forwards into Stephen’s tight ass. Stephen let out a long, loud moan, his legs trembling as Tony fucked his hole with his tongue, eating Stephen out like he was a five-course meal. Stephen squirmed and writhed in his grip, desperate, breathy moans breaching his lips as he gripped the pillow. The feeling of Tony’s tongue darting in and out, exploring and easing him open, leaving him a desperate panting mess… so desperate he could feel himself trying to grind down against the bed, his now fully erect cock throbbing and sensitive against the sheets.

Tony pulled back for a breath then dove right back in, pulling Stephen apart piece by piece with his skillful tongue, opening up and prepping Stephen seemingly effortlessly. Then his tongue brushed against the front wall of Stephen’s hole, right over his prostate and Stephen let out a desperate, animalistic keen that sent shivers down Tony’s spine. Tony smirked and pulled back, licking his lips. He drizzled a little more massage oil on his first two fingers and slowly circled them around Stephen’s twitching asshole.

Then he plunged them both in, knuckle deep. Stephen moaned and Tony smiled, scissoring his fingers, working Stephen’s hole open wider and wider from the inside out. Then he crooked his fingers and pulled back, catching them on the edge of Stephen’s hole. Stephen whimpered into the pillow. He could feel himself starting to get close- how embarrassing. Tony hadn’t even fucked him and he was already close to coming. Tony extended his fingers again, massaging the walls of Stephen’s hole until…

“AH! Tony!” Stephen let out a loud, blissful cry as Tony’s fingers hit his prostate full on.

Tony grinned wickedly and crooked his fingers, massaging and working Stephen’s prostate as Stephen’s legs jerked and spasmed as Stephen started to lose control of his muscles, writhing and moaning, grinding and humping the bed as the pressure in his balls and ass and cock grew more and more, blinding him as he whined and keened and panted like a virgin. Then, with one particularly tipping stroke, Stephen’s body tightened and he let out a low, desperate groan as he came all over the bedsheets, his ass tightening around Tony’s fingers as Tony worked his prostate the whole way through.

After a minute of lying there, slightly dazed, he turned over and watched as Tony wiped off his fingers on a towel, grinning down at his flushed partner.

“Welcome home baby,” Tony purred.

Stephen flushed even harder, his mind still relaxed and hazy. He had the best husband in the world.


	3. Day Three: Nudes, balcony sex, begging, creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to put on a little show and send the pictures to Stephen. In response, Stephen decides to show the whole world exactly how he loves Tony.

Tony groaned, rolling over on the bed and pulling out his phone. Stephen was twenty minutes late. Twenty fucking minutes. For a magic wizard with a stone that controlled all of time at a flick of his wrist, he was pretty bad at sticking to his schedule. Tony sighed, sitting up and pulled off his suit jacket, laying it aside on a nearby chair. He might as well get comfortable.

Or… he could send Stephen a little something-something that might encourage the wizard to hurry up. Tony smirked at the idea. Something tingling and burning twisted in his gut, a kind of high-strung excitement filling his bones and coiling in his lower abdomen. He was gonna put on a show for Stephen… he let himself fall back, stretching languidly before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

How would he start? Classy? Sexy? Soft? Needy? Hmm… let’s go with soft. He knew how weak Stephen was for him in nothing but a button-up shirt. Tony’s fingers flew, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall open as he pulled off his pants and boxers. Then he knelt on the bedsheets, one hand between his spread legs as he looked up at his phone with puppy dog eyes. He wanted Stephen to fucking melt.

He snapped a few pictures and chose the best one, smirking as he sent it off to Stephen. Then, a few seconds later:

T: *image sent*

S: What.

Tony snickered. He lay back and took another picture of him snuggled up to the pillow, his thigh the only thing blocking his half-hard cock from the camera. He grinned as he snapped the pic, his smirk half showing past the collar of his shirt.

T: *image sent*

S: What are you doing Tony?

T: Waiting for you~

T: Any requests

S: …

S: Go sit out on the balcony?

Tony grinned. He could practically see Stephen’s face getting redder and redder through the screen. He stretched, reaching down to lazily pump his cock before he stood up and unlocked the doors to the balcony, smiling as a warm summer breeze blew past the curtains and ruffled his shirt. His cock throbbed as he stepped out on the balcony. This felt so risque… He felt like he was open and exposed to the whole world. It was amazing. He pulled out his phone, taking a picture of him, back to the balcony, biting his lower lip, cheeks flushed a light pink. Then he sat down on one of their chairs and let his hand fall to his cock, starting a recording as he stroked himself, massaging his cock languidly, then running his thumb over the tip, letting out a soft, deep moan as his cock jumped and a bead of precum dribbled out. He caught it on his thumb and turned the camera to his face, smirking as he licked his thumb clean. Perfect.

T: *image sent*

S: Perfect. I’ll be home in ten minutes.

T: *video sent*

S: …

A full minute passed. Tony frowned. Did he not like that one? Why wasn’t he responding?

T: Babe?

Then there was a fizzle of sparks behind him and a pair of arms at his hips, holding him close, pulling him back until he could feel a familiar bulge underneath what seemed like a trillion layers of clothing. Tony smirked and turned around.

“Did you miss me?”

“Shut up,” Stephen growled. “I’m gonna show the world exactly what you showed me.”

The wizard snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared in a flash of light. He spun Tony around, pushed him forwards until his hips met the metal railing of the balcony, and kicked Tony’s legs apart, spreading his plump ass and grinning. Tony let out a soft yelp, followed by a low moan as Stephen snapped his fingers again, Tony’s hole immediately loose and dripping with lube. Behind him, he heard a wrapper tear and his heart thudded.

“Wait- Stephen- no condom. I wanna feel it,” he said, voice already strained with need. He could feel his cock throbbing, exposed to the whole city if anyone cared to look up.

Behind him, Stephen let out a deep growl and Tony could feel his legs turning to jelly.

“Only if you ask nicely,” Stephen purred, leaning in to whisper in Tony’s ear.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, I’m not- AH!”

Tony gasped as his entire body slammed forwards with the force of Stephen’s thrust, his hips meeting the railing of the balcony. He whined, leaning forwards and bracing himself. He could feel Stephen’s hands gripping his hips tight, pulling him back to meet his ruthless thrust. Tony whined, starting to pant needily, his moans growing higher and higher. Stephen pounded in and out of him, splitting him open again and again on his massive cock, brushing right against Tony’s prostate with every thrust. Stephen leaned forwards and bit Tony’s shoulder and Tony let out a desperate keen. Faintly, through the haze starting to fill Tony’s mind, he could hear Stephen whispering, growling praise and command in his ear as he fucked him.

“Beg, Tony, fucking beg for it. If you want me to cum you’re gonna have to beg like a whore… sending all those naughty pictures, why I don’t know if you even deserve this at all, huh? You better convince me, slut-”

Tony let out a desperate moan, his mind somewhere warm and happy, fueled by the waves of pleasure building as Stephen drove his cock deeper and deeper, all the while, the head of his cock dragging against Tony’s sensitive prostate. Tony was so so desperately close, his knuckles clenched tight around the railing as Stephen railed him, shaking his whole body with the force of his thrusts. Tony hung his head and let out a loud, desperate moan.

“Please! Please, Stephen! I need it! Need you! Please! Cum inside of me! Fill me up! I need it!” Tony sobbed, voice high-pitched and strained.

His legs were starting to shake and he could feel his balls starting to tighten, his cock throbbing and neglected between his legs. Behind him, Stephen grinned happily.

“Well how can I refuse such a heartfelt plea?” he growled, and Tony could hear that his voice was just as strained as Tony’s.

Stephen leaned forwards, positioning himself over Tony, grabbing his hips and slamming into him until he bottomed out, groaning as he came hard, cum splurting right into Tony’s ass in bursts. Beneath him, Tony moaned happily. Through the haze in his mind, he could feel his pleasure peak and tip, his own cock jerking as he came untouched across the floor of the balcony, mind half-gone in ecstasy.

After a minute or so Stephen pulled away, slowly sliding out of Tony’s ass. He smiled, spreading the globes of Tony’s ass to admire how Tony’s hole quivered and twitched, the beginnings of cum starting to drip down his thigh. Stephen tutted and scooped up the cum with one finger, snapping his fingers with his other hand. A buttplug appeared in Tony’s ass and Tony let out a weak groan. Stephen smirked and turned Tony over, raising his com covered finger to Tony’s lips. Tony dutifully sucked it clean, looking up at Stephen with big brown eyes and pleased smirk. Stephen smiled and pulled back.

“Nicely done, Tony. Now go get dressed. If I recall correctly, we have a dinner reservation.” He paused and let his hand creep down to squeeze Tony’s ass, leaning in to whisper into Tony’s ear. “And I expect you to behave.”


	4. Day Four: Size queen Stephen, veeeerry thicc dildo, mirror sex, praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finally reveals he has a bit of a size kink. Tony is eager and willing to help Stephen explore it with plenty of positive reinforcement.

Stephen’s gasps- oh so fragile and delicate- filled the dimly lit room, breathed life through Stephen’s lips, and finding their place in Tony’s lust and love. They had been at this for hours, three wonderful, aching, undeniably hot hours. But then again, this was an exercise in patience, as much as it was one of sensuality.

It had all started the other day when Stephen scoffed and rolled his eyes at all their well-loved but more than adequate (and very large) collection of sex toys. Tony had made some snappy remark about being Stephen’s sugar daddy and how he was more than willing to buy Stephen anything he wanted. In response, Stephen snapped his fingers and they appeared in a sex shop in Paris.

Tony had glared at Stephen and Stephen shot Tony a mirror of the smirk the genius himself had been wearing just minutes prior.

“You done bitching?” Tony said, although his tone held a soft endearing note… Stephen may have been a bit of a bitch, but he was  _ Tony’s  _ bitch. And Tony loved him.

“You’re going to buy me new sex toys?” Stephen shot back, crossing his arms and grinning.

Tony’s face went red just at the thought.

“...Yes. Let’s look around.”

They began browsing, walking up and down the aisles. Stephen seemed to be eyeing everything far more critically than Tony was.

“Hmmm… This one vibrates,” Tony offered. Stephen shook his head.

“Boring.”

“This one is shaped like a tentacle- I know you’re into that shit.”

“Already have three.”

Tony nearly choked at that. Damn, he figured Stephen had sex toys at the sanctum but wow. Tony held up a bright rainbow suction dildo, smirking at Stephen.

“What about this one?”

“Oof no reminds me of the first dildo I got in Nebraska.”

“Then what the hell are you looking for Stephen?! We already have so many sex toys! Why are we even here?!” Tony groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Ugh- I don’t know! I want something bigger!” Stephen snapped. Then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth, face pinkening.

Tony smirked.

“Bigger?”

“Babe, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re fine and all-”

Tony smirked even harder.

“‘Fine and all?’ Thanks, babe, I love you too,” he snickered, watching Stephen panic more and more with every word. Stephen rubbed his eyes and sighed.

“Really. I love your dick. A lot. It’s a good penis. But…” His cheeks pinkened and he looked away, tugging at his shirt. “I-I have a thing. For pushing the limits. I like working myself up, seeing just how, uh, far I can go. It’s- it’s not you, but, uh, it’s a kink of mine. That I greatly enjoy. Like you know those icky straight Pornhub videos of all those tiny fucking girls with like the massive dragon fantasy cocks that are like, nearly as big as them and like you never click on the video but you like watch the preview and what the fuck how did they fit that massive thick long three-foot-long seven-inch-wide COCK inside them??? You know those girls? I wanna be those fucking girls!” Stephen snapped.

Tony went silent for a minute.

“Wow.”

Stephen blushed harder.

“Don’t judge me!”

“No no, I’m not. It’s cute, babe. And hot. But you can’t just go straight for the monster cock… you need to work your way up? So why don’t we get a series of toys so you can work your way up?”

Stephen finally met his eyes, clearly surprised.

“You- You mean it? You’re going to indulge my weird-ass size kink?”

Tony smiled and grabbed Stephen by the hips, pulling him closer.

“Of course. I like making you happy, my beautiful slutty pillow princess size queen husband,” Tony purred. Stephen flushed and sent Tony a nervous, happy grin.

“Thank you.”

And now, here they were, sitting in front of their bedroom mirror, Stephen’s ass already stuffed full- so unbelievably full- with three dildos, each increasing in height and girth. Now Stephen was eyeing the last dildo, the true behemoth of a phallus. It was huge, over a foot long and five inches wide, shimmering gold and red with bumps and ridges and a defined head that made Stephen’s cock jump at the sight alone. Stephen groaned, pulling the massive dildo closer, uncapping the bottle of lube as he knelt on the floor, barely able to move he was so full of cock. Tony chuckled and plucked the lube from his hands. Tony was still fully clothed, his obvious erection straining at the fabric of his pants, but today was about Stephen and Stephen’s pleasure alone.

“Hey, hey hey hey, baby boy, don’t worry. I can take care of that.” Stephen opened his mouth to protest but Tony shot him a look. “I can take care of it. I don’t want my baby hurting himself.”

Tony opened the lube and poured a heaping, generous load into his palm before starting to generously coat the absolutely massive dildo. Honestly? It was so comically large Tony was afraid Stephen would hurt himself… but Stephen had wanted it so badly. And this wasn’t about Tony. He was here to make sure Stephen was safe.

“Alright. Do you remember our codes baby boy?”

Stephen nodded impatiently.

“Red, green, yellow- yeah yeah yeah. C’mon! Please! I need it!” he whined, bucking his hips, rolling them down to push the three dildos inside him further in.

Tony smiled, taking a second to admire the way Stephen’s cock bobbed against his abdomen, straining and harder than Tony had ever seen it.

“Mmm… I don’t know… say please, baby boy?”  
Stephen let his head fall back and he let out a low keen, clearly desperate.

“Oh Pleaaase Tony!!! Please please please-”

“Alright, alright. You’ve earned it baby. Now shift onto your knees and I’ll get you all prepped.”

Stephen all but fell forwards, wriggling and whining and presenting his ass to Tony. Tony felt his heart jump into his throat and his cock twitch… oh God… Stephen looked like heaven, with his cock strained and bobbing, and his hole spread so so wide around all three dildos that Tony swore that if he pulled them out Stephen’s ass could take both his fists. It was incredible. Tony smiled and knelt, squeezing Stephen’s asscheek before taking ahold of one of the bases of the dildos and twisting slightly before slowly starting to pull it out. He bit his lip to hold back a groan as the head of the dildo caught on Stephen’s rim and his ass throbbed, dripping ribbons of lube. Tony finally pulled it out with a loud ‘pop’ and Stephen whined, his high-pitched, desperate pants filling the air. Tony smirked. He repeated the process twice more, and by the end, Stephen’s hole was looser than Tony had ever seen.

“Feeling good baby boy?”

“...Empty…”

Tony rubbed Stephen’s back, leaning forwards to pepper his face and neck with kisses.

“Oh don’t worry baby boy, you’re doing so so well… taking all of those toys… now I think you’re ready for your treat, yeah?” Tony said, letting one finger slip into Stephen’s ass and stretch and circle his rim further. Stephen let out a breathy moan.

“Ohhh please Tony! Please! I’ve been so good!”  
Tony smiled and brought the massive dildo forwards. He looked over Stephen’s shoulder and caught his eyes through the mirror. Those beautiful blue-green eyes were clouded and hazy with lust and need.

“Brace yourself against the mirror for me?” Stephen complied, and Tony smiled, squeezing his ass. “Good boy. So good for me. You look beautiful right now, so absolutely beautiful.”

Tony guided Stephen’s hips down until the head of the massive cock hit his hole. He could hear Stephen’s breath catch in his throat and he could feel his body shift and tense beneath Tony’s deft hands. Then he pushed Stephen down, keeping eye contact with his beautiful baby the whole time in the mirror just so he could watch Stephen fall apart. Stephen’s eyes grew hazier and hazier with every inch until the entire head popped in and he gasped, moaning loudly as the head undoubtedly hit his prostate, pressing and filling him up in all the right ways.

“Oh- Tony-” Stephen’s voice sounded wrecked.

“Shh… you’re doing so well baby, I’m so proud of you. You’re so pretty and gorgeous and you’re doing so well for me. Do you think you can keep going?”

Stephen nodded, all the usual sass and attitude completely drained from him as he slowly slid down with Tony’s hands guiding his hips, taking inch after inch until he finally sank all the way to the base. Tony grinned, running his hands up and down Stephen’s sides. Stephen looked like he was barely holding it together, his cock twitching, and his eyes completely hazy and wide. Tony let his hand ghost over Stephen’s stomach and his breath hitched. He could feel the faintest bulge over Stephen’s abdomen, the slightest distension with the eight of the massive dildo. Tony grinned and circled Stephen’s stomach before pressing down. Stephen shuddered and let out a loud cry, his hips bucking up and down, shallowly fucking the dildo before he went completely still and came across the mirror with a desperate keen. Tony smiled and sat back, giving Stephen a few moments.

After Stephen caught his breath, Tony’s hands found his hips once more and he started working Stephen off the dildo. Stephen let out tiny little gasping yelps, pawing and murmuring for Tony to stop, to let him keep going, but Tony could see that Stephen was exhausted and gone far into a hazy space Tony couldn’t follow.

“Oh Stephen- it’s okay-”

“My first time- don’t wanna stop- barely- barley-” Stephen broke off into whimpers.

“Oh baby boy, you did so well! But this is your first time… next time you’ll last longer, but I think you did well for today. I don’t want my beautiful angel to push himself too far and get hurt, right?”

Stephen murmured in sad agreement and let himself go limp as Tony eased him off the dildo. Stephen let out a pitiful whine at the feeling of emptiness, but then Tony had him wrapped in a warm fluffy towel, peppering kisses all over his face.

“Oh you’re so good for me, Stephen. I’m the luckiest man in the world to have such a lovely beautiful baby boy like you. Now how do you feel about a hot bath and then bed? And I’ll get you a plug so you don’t feel too empty, yeah?”

Stephen smiled sleepily and nodded, leaning his head against Tony’s chest.

“Yes… sounds nice… thank you, Tony. So much.”

Tony smiled and kissed the top of Tony’s nose.

“Of course. Anything for my incredible husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for comments (insert winky face)


	5. Day Five: Bonded sex, telepathy, soulmates, outdoor sex, royalty au, bottom Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony make love under the stars, their thoughts as intertwined as their bodies.

_ I miss you _ .

The thought rang through Stephen’s head and he immediately closed his book, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the back of the chair. He could feel Tony’s voice echoing through their soul bond at their palms and into his thoughts.

**Where are you? I’ll come to keep you company**

_ I don’t need company- your presence is always in my brain, Stephen, I always have your company _

**Well, what do you want then?**

_ Want to sit in your lap… under the stars… and maybe… _

Stephen’s eyes widened as a series of increasingly lewd images flashed through his mind. He smirked.

**Damn Tony, you could have just told me you’re horny~**

_ I hate you. _

**I’ll be there in five.**

... _ Thank you. _

Stephen set down his book and stood, walking through the halls, his cape billowing after him. He entered the gardens, crossing behind the palace until he found his soulmate sitting beside the lake and under the stars. Stephen smiled, walking over and leaning down to press kisses to Tony’s forehead.

“I believe you requested the service of your beloved husband and king?”

Tony smiled.

“I believe I did. Now come down here and kiss me, you tease.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and plopped down, trapping Tony between his legs as he leaned in close and kissed Tony softly and deeply. Tony let out a faint, satisfied groan and let his lips part, allowing Stephen’s tongue to flick in and explore.

_ Much better. Much much better. _

**Shh.**

_ Never. _

Stephen smiled into the kiss and fumbled for Tony’s hand, their whole bodies flashing white-hot with love and desire as their palms met. Stephen let out a groan and pushed Tony forwards, down until his back met the grass. Tony let out a happy moan, his hands roaming Stephen’s body, pulling and tugging at Stephen’s cloak.

_ Take. It. OFF _

Stephen broke away and smirked.

“Problems, love?”  
“If you don’t take that damn cloak off right now I swear upon the stars that I’ll push you in the lake,” Tony growled.

Stephen smirked. Tony may have sounded angry, but Stephen could practically feel Tony’s desperation pushing through their bond and into Stephen’s mind. Stephen unhooked the cloak and tossed it aside. He undid his shirt and Tony worked on undressing himself, both royals in a hurry. As soon as they were both naked, Stephen pushed Tony back down onto the blanket Tony had been sitting on, leaning in to kiss a trail down his neck, pausing to suck and nibble at one of Tony’s nipples. Tony squirmed beneath him, letting out short, breathy whines. Stephen smiled.

**Patience, love.**

Tony groaned and let his head fall back as Stephen worked magic over his body, worshipping every inch until he got down to Tony’s half-hard cock. Stephen smiled and nudged it before taking the head into his mouth, sucking and lapping at it gently, letting his tongue and teeth just barely ghost over the tip, his tongue dipping into the hole. Tony gasped and Stephen could feel his cock getting harder in his mouth. Once Stephen was satisfied, his hands drifted lower and lower, ghosting over Tony’s tight hole. Stephen reached to the side and pulled a vial of lube from the pocket of his cloak, drizzling some onto his first two fingers. He let his free hand part Tony’s legs as he circled the rim then pushed into Tony’s ass. Tony closed his eyes.

_ Mmmm… _

**I take it someone feels nice?**

_ Yes. Now keep going. _

Stephen pushed his fingers in deeper, scissoring them open and closed, slowly widening Tony’s tight entrance. God, it felt like heaven… just the thought of taking Tony made Stephen’s own cock throb. Stephen added a third finger. Around them, the night was still and quiet, the cloudless night sky filled with more dazzling stars than darkness. The castle glowed with life behind them, the lights reflected in the calm, still water of the pond. Everything looked so delicate and private wreathed in the moon and starlight like the world was holding its breath, just for them.

Tony let out a soft moan as Stephen slipped a third finger in, Spreading his fingers and moving them in and out.

_ I’m good. I’m good, Stephen, just hurry up! _

Stephen chuckled.

**Someone’s needy tonight**

Tony whined and swatted him, hooking his legs to pull Stephen closer by the waist. Stephen pulled out his fingers, lubed up his cock, and pushed into Tony. Tony let out a long, low, satisfied groan. Stephen smiled. He looked ethereal like this, face slack with pleasure, gilded by the moonlight. So beautiful. So perfect. Stephen sighed. Stars above did he lo-

_ I’m touched, but I’d appreciate if you’d do more than pontificate about how hot I am babe _

**Okay, okay. You feeling good?**

_ Full. So soooooo full _

A rush of lust and need washed over Stephen and he groaned, bucking his hips. Tony let out a whine. Stephen smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Tony languidly, slowly starting to move his hips faster and faster, truly making love to Tony under the moon and the stars. Tony let out a pleased moan, his chest rising and falling faster as Stephen picked up the pace, holding Tony’s hips as he pushed deeper and deeper into Tony’s tight heat. God, it felt so good- so perfect and wonderful… they were all alone under the stars, just them and their thoughts and  _ all of Stephen’s love flooding and rushing through me  _ **as Tony’s desire and all his wonderful need coursing through my whole body, more and more** **_and more until-_ **

Stephen let out a tight groan and slammed into Tony, Tony moaning softly and digging his nails into Stephen’s back as their orgasms washed over both of them, crashing like waves over their trembling and intertwined bodies. Stephen’s cock jerked, flooding Tony with hot cum. Tony’s own prick twitched against his abdomen, spurting all over his chest.

As soon as Stephen came back to himself he collapsed forwards, rolling over so they were side by side, his cock still deep in Tony’s ass. He smiled, brushing away a few locks of Tony’s hair.

**Better?**

_ Better. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so sweet but it ended like a fucking snickers commercial


	6. Day Six: Size Kink pt. 2, double penetration, bottom Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets caught up with work and is late to their date night. Meanwhile, Stephen has some fun of his own.

(Takes place after part 4)

Tony was late, so late for their date that night. God at this point Tony wouldn’t be surprised if the restaurant canceled their reservation. Fuck her screwed up. He had been locked in meetings all day and no matter how powerful he was, he was no match to an infuriated Pepper Potts who discovered all the paperwork he’d hidden behind a potted plant to avoid reading and signing. She locked him in his office and refused to let him out until he finished… and it took fucking hours. Poor Stephen… his husband was probably so disappointed and upset… this had been their first date in a while and it was to that nice sushi place down on-

A low, loud moan cut Tony off. Maybe his husband hadn’t missed him so much. Tony smirked, pushing open the door to their bedroom. And there Stephen was, kneeling down on the floor, the massive, massive dildo Tony had gotten him crammed halfway up his greedy ass. Tony watched as Stephen closed his eyes, picking himself up and slamming back down on the dildo, his ass squelching and dripping lube from his achingly stretched hole. God, he was delectable.

Tony smirked.

“What a nice ‘welcome home, honey’ this is,” Tony said with a wicked grin.

Stephen didn’t stop his movements, only turning towards Tony just barely. He smiled up at him innocently, like he didn’t have a dildo over a foot long crammed up his ass.

“Well, you were taking a while, so I thought I could satisfy myself for tonight!”

Tony stepped into the room, undoing his vest, leaving his tie hanging free around his neck as he circled Stephen.

“So I can see. You enjoying yourself baby boy?”

“Ohhh very much so…” Stephen picked himself up and slammed down, all the way until the whole dildo was inside him. He let out a long, desperate whine and grinned in ecstasy.

“Mmm… Well, it looks like you’ve really gotten used to that dildo, huh baby?” Tony crooned, reaching down to cup Stephen’s flushed face in one hand, letting the other fall down and palm his cock through his pants. Stephen nodded.

“Oh yes… I think I need a bigger one, Tony.”

Tony smiled, letting his hand trail down to Stephen’s neck and he squeezed gently. Then he pulled back, undoing the fly of his pants and pulling them down, letting his cock spring free, right in front of Stephen’s face. Stephen let out a low moan, practically melting at the sight.

“Well I may not have a solution to that now, I think I can come up with a bit of a consolation prize. Would you like me up the ass of fucking your face?”

Stephen let out a gentle little gasp at Tony’s words. Tony could see his cock twitch and bob in the air in interest.

“Up the ass… please Tony… I wanna take you… wanna be so so full!”

He blinked up at Tony with wide, needy eyes, and Tony smiled. How could he resist such a lovely face?

“Okay princess… on your hands and knees.”

Stephen practically chirped with happiness as he scrambled into position, the massive dildo starting to slip past his rim until Tony nudged it back into place with his foot. Tony knelt back behind Stephen, grabbing his hips with one hand and knocking Stephen’s arms out from under him with the other, watching as Stephen fell to the floor, face smooshed against the wood, his back curved beautifully, ass high in the air. Tony smiled and let his fingers trace the stretched rim of Stephen’s ass, poking and prodding at the muscle. God, this was going to be a tight fit. 

Tony let two fingers slip in and Stephen let out a high-pitched, desperate cry, bucking his hips backward to try and meet Tony’s hand. Tony pulled back and slapped Stephen’s ass, snickering at just how slutty and eager his husband looked when he was like this. Tony slipped his fingers back in, carefully stretching and lubing Stephen’s hole, ensuring he could stretch enough to take Tony’s cock… his cock might not have been as long as Stephen’s, but it was a helluva lot thicker.

“Hurry up, Tony! You’re taking fore- OH-” Stephen choked as Tony popped his cock into his already stuffed hole right below the dildo. Tony yanked Stephen backward by the hips, spearing him onto his prick, pushing the monster dildo in even further as he did. Stephen’s legs turned to jelly, his eyes wide and his face slack and red with wonder… he was fuller than he’d ever been, Tony’s cock and the dildo shifting inside him with every thrust- rolling and shifting and filling him up better than he’d ever felt. Breathy, desperate moans breached his lips and he keened loudly, completely unable to form the words he needed to beg Tony to fuck him into the ground.

Tony groaned… Stephen was so fucking hot and loose… he could feel the walls of Stephen’s ass spasming around his cock and the soft texture of the dildo pinning him down. And honestly? It felt like heaven. He thrust harder, his hips slamming into Stephen and pulling him apart, pushing the monster cock in deeper as well as his own, inching his way closer and closer to being buried completely in Stephen’s ass. His thrusts shook Stephen’s whole body, pushing him into the ground as Stephen moaned and gasped in ecstasy, his vision popping with sparks every time Tony got even a centimeter deeper.

Tony groaned. He was almost there. God, Stephen should be illegal like this… He let out a grunt and pulled all the way out of Stephen until just the head of his cock was inside, then slammed in, forcing Stephen all the way into the ground as Tony bottomed out, slamming his cock and the monster dildo in as deep as they could go. Stephen came with a shout, collapsing on the ground as his cock spurted cum and his vision went black, pleasure wracking his body with shaking quivering bliss. Tony groaned and thrust in twice more before stilling and spilling his load into Stephen.

After he took a second to catch his breath Tony pulled out, his cock dripping with cum and lube.

“God, Stephen… have I ever mentioned how much I fucking love you?” Tony paused. There was no reply. “Stephen?”

Tony looked over and his heart stopped. Stephen’s eyes were shut and his whole body still shuddered, an impressive pool of cum on the floor beside him. Tony gasped and pulled Stephen into his arms, carefully taking the dildo out and gathering Stephen up.

“FRIDAY?! Prepare a room in the med bay- I think I broke my doctor!”

“It’s okay boss, he’s just sleeping. All his vitals appear normal. He just passed out from the…  _ intensity  _ of your activities.”

“Hey, I do NOT appreciate that tone!”   
  


An hour later Stephen awoke curled up in bed, a plug in his ass and heating packs practically covering him. He tried to sit up and groaned in pain. Tony looked up from his IPad beside him and smiled.

“Oh thank God, you’re awake.”  
“What- what?”

“What happened?” Tony smirked. “Remember that time you asked me to fuck you until you passed out? Well, I think it just came true.”  
Stephen flushed.

“Oh God, did I really?” He rubbed his eyes. “Oh no, I ruined our date night!”  
“Hey babe, don’t worry. I was the one who ruined it. But besides, I think I enjoyed that far more than I would have enjoyed some sushi.”

He shot Stephen a wink.

“Oh God… I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Yes, I do. However begrudgingly.”


	7. Day Seven: Teasing, semi-public sex, public sex, rough sex, groping, lingerie, piercings, corset, bottom Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen teases Tony all day on their date. By the time they reach the restaurant, Tony snaps.

Tony eyed Stephen suspiciously… something was off. Something was just the tiniest bit tilted, just the smallest degree different. Stephen just sat across from him, eating ice cream intently, without a care in the world. The skies of Florence, Italy were a soft, burning blue behind him, the light almost reflecting and sharpening the intensity of his beautiful blue iris’s. He had been just slightly too… much today like he was more confident, or more sarcastic, and just a touch hornier than usual. But Tony couldn’t tell why, and it was driving him crazy.

Stephen put down his ice cream and yawned, stretching. Then the hem of his Pink Floyd T-shirt rode up and Tony caught a flash of dark, lacy fabric and eyelets strung tightly with leather strings. Tony’s mouth went dry. He averted his eyes and took a sip of his water. Stephen was wearing lingerie. And a corset. Stephen was wearing a fucking corset.

It took an embarrassing amount of self-control to keep Tony from leaping across the table and taking Stephen right then and there. But if he was wearing a corset… was there anything else tantalizing underneath that T-shirt and jeans? Tony’s mouth watered at the thought. God, he loved his husband so fucking much. He watched as Stephen finished eating his ice cream, licking the cone with almost a knowing smirk. He shot Tony a wink and Tony almost groaned. They had so much planned for their date today… Tony wasn’t going to survive when his husband seemed content acting like  _ that _ . He was going to go crazy.

They stood and cleared their table, throwing away their trash before heading back into the city. Tony pulled Stephen close, wrapping his arm around his waist and squeezing. He could feel the dip in Stephen’s waist, the texture of the lace through the soft cotton of his shirt. Stephen smiled and looked down at him through his lashes.

“You like it?” Stephen’s voice was rumbling and deep, in that fantastic baritone Tony loved.

“Oh God, yes,” Tony replied, voice strained.

Stephen chuckled.

“Well you’ll have to wait to unwrap your present until the end of today,” he purred.

Tony groaned. He let his hand squeeze Stephen’s waist, running up his side and finally down to slip into the back pocket of Stephen’s jeans, squeezing and fondling Stephen’s ass. Stephen let out a muffled whine. Tony smiled and they started walking down the streets of Florence, Tony’s hands all over Stephen.

The next stop on their little date was a tour of a winery on the outskirts of the city. They entered, Stephen starting to lean more and more into Tony’s touches. The tour started, some man in a suit droning on and on about wine and grapes and the art of growing vines. Tony was far more enthralled by Stephen, watching him sip wine, his profile in the low light of the wine cellar that of a Greek god. His beautiful pale skin tinged with the barest hints of red, his dark hair swept back, the streaks of grey shimmering. Tony could just imagine him lying spread across their hotel bed, the dark, deep midnight of his lingerie such a stark, striking, beautiful contrast to his delicate ivory skin. The thought alone made Tony melt.

Stephen eyed him, smirking at his red face. He stepped a little bit closer and toyed with the hem of his shirt, tugging it up to show off the exaggerated curve of his waist, how slim and beautiful and starkly elegant he looked like this. Then Stephen tugged at his waistband and along with the familiar shadow of his hip bone, a dark garter, and the barest hint of the edge of a pair of delicate and lacy panties so sheer Tony could only imagine how Stephen’s cock looked, caged in such delicate lace like that. Stephen was wearing panties. And stockings. And a corset. Anymore, and Tony was afraid his brain would fry.

Stephen let his shirt drop and smirked, taking another sip of his wine, turning back and listening to the presentation intently. Tony blinked a little, mind fuzzy. He looked forwards as well and gulped his wine. He couldn’t deal with his tease of a boyfriend nearly this sober.

The tour moved on, ready to head into the next room, Stephen following suit until Tony yanked him back by the wrist, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him deeply, letting his hands work their way up Stephen’s shirt. Stephen let out a startled gasp that morphed into a pleased moan, looping his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony slipped his tongue into Stephen’s mouth, letting one hand drop lower, squeezing Stephen’s ass before trailing to the front, palming his cock. Stephen let out a low gasp and moaned into Tony’s mouth. Tony pulled back, letting go of Stephen, save for the hand he slid down, under the hem of Stephen’s shirt and pants, and squeezed his ass.

“Damn Stephen...” Tony moaned, pulling back with a gasp. “Please… want to-”

Stephen smirked coyly.

“Come on, Tony, we’re missing the tour.” He turned and waltzed away after the group.

The whole rest of the tour, Stephen took every chance he could to touch and grope Tony until the man beside him was a flushed mess, his cock half hard in his pants. Stephen pretended not to notice, leaning in to whisper naughty things in Tony’s ear on the pretense of offering Tony a sip of wine or backing into Tony, slipping his knee between his legs. By the end of the tour, Tony was slightly tipsy and about to burst. Stephen took his sweet time pretending to examine bottles of wine to buy while Tony steamed by the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, by the time they were ready to go, Tony was seconds away from pushing Stephen down on the counter and taking him right there in front of everyone.

“Alright, come on Tony,” Stephen called, putting on his sunglasses as they headed out into the bright, Florence day. “We have a lunch reservation to make.”

Tony glared at him and the second they reached the car Tony pushed Stephen against the car, glaring at him. Stephen grinned at the half-hard cock he felt pressing against his thigh.

“We’re skipping lunch.”

Stephen looked at him in mild annoyance. It irked Tony even more how fucking calm and collected he looked.

“Absolutely not. I made these reservations in April. We are NOT missing them.” Then Stephen’s eyes locked on Tony’s quite noticeable bulge and that fucking annoying-ass smirk crept back up his face. “Why? You having problems?”

“N-No. Of course not.”

“Oh? Well, that’s a shame. I have another little surprise for you.”

Tony’s face flushed and he bit his lip. Stephen smiled, leaning in to kiss Tony’s cheek before taking his hand and guiding it up Stephen’s chest, past the end of the corset, and up to pinch one of his nipples. Tony’s face went slack and Stephen could practically see his face turn into a fire hydrant.

“Fuck,” Tony swore.

Stephen smirked.

“You like it?”

“Oh my God I think I’m melting.” Tony stepped back and rubbed his eyes. “When did you get them pierced?”

“A month ago. We need to be a little careful, but I thought you’d like it,” Stephen said, smirking. 

Tony let out a low groan.

“Fuck, let’s just get to lunch. And then, after that, I am fucking you into the mattress until dinner.”

Stephen hummed in response, leaning forwards to capture Tony’s lips in a deep kiss.

“Sounds great.”

Tony got in the car, fully intending on fucking Stephen long before they got back to the hotel.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Stephen got out first, stretching languidly, his shirt riding up above his waist. Tony shivered as he caught a good sight of Stephen. He had been right. The black lace was beautiful against Stephen’s pale skin… The corset tightened his waist and accentuated his perfect, slim figure. Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to hand Stephen a riding crop and beg him to fuck Tony senseless or pick him up, push him on the back of the car, and take him until the sun set red on the horizon.

Stephen finished stretching and reached out for Tony’s arm, taking a second to squeeze Tony’s bicep before linking their arms and heading inside.

The restaurant was nice, large and lively and bustling with customers. Tony and Stephen slid into their booth and Tony opened the menu. Not even a second later, Stephen’s hand was on Tony’s knee. Tony’s face flushed red, but he continued reading the menu, even as the words began to fade together as Stephen’s hand crept higher and higher. Beside him, legs crossed, sat Stephen, scrolling through his phone without a care in the world. God, Stephen drove Tony crazy in the best way possible. Then Stephen’s hand squeezed directly over Tony’s burgeoning hard-on and Tony bit his lip to fight back a groan. Stephen looked over at him and smirked.

“Oh, someone’s gotten all excited, hmm?” Stephen whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony could feel his cheeks heating up.

Then, much to his horror, Stephen slid down the zipper of his pants, past his boxers, and pulled out Tony’s cock. Tony shot him a startled look but Stephen just grinned.

“What the hell are you doing, Stephen?!” he muttered through gritted teeth.

Stephen stroked his cock, running his thumb over the head before squeezing the shaft tight. Tony closed his eyes and tried not to groan. But God… Stephen was working Tony’s cock perfectly… Tony bit his lip and flipped the menu open, scanning through the drinks. He was going to need something with a looooot of alcohol. Stephen squeezed his cock and Tony had to fight to keep from making noise.

“Ciao! My name is Maria, and I will be your server for the afternoon. Can I start you off with any drinks?”  
Tony’s eyes nearly shot out of his head. Stephen leaned forwards, scanning the menu, shockingly calm as he continued to stroke Tony’s cock.

“Hmm… I think I’ll have a margarita. And what about you, love?” Stephen looked over at him so calmly, like he didn’t have a corset and nipple piercings on while he stroked Tony’s cock under the table, but there was this subtle knowing sparkle in his eyes… a sparkle that made Tony want to strangle him.

“I’ll- I’ll have a white Russian,” Tony choked out.

The waitress nodded and scribbled it down in her notepad, placing a basket of biscotti down on the table before smiling and informing them their drinks would be out soon. The second she was gone, Tony turned to Stephen, fire in his eyes, and grabbed his wrist, stopping the hand at his cock.

“You. Go to the fucking bathroom. Right now.”

Stephen’s eyes widened in understanding and he grinned.

“Of course.”

He winked and stood, smirking back at Tony as he headed towards the back of the restaurant. Tony tucked his throbbing cock back into his pants and took a few moments to collect himself before standing and heading towards the bathroom himself.

Stephen was standing by the sink in the small, one-person restroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The second the door opened he smirked, meeting Tony’s eyes in the mirror.

“Wow. Took the scenic route, I suppose?”

Tony stalked forwards and pushed Stephen down and forwards until his hips met the edge of the sink. Stephen gasped and Tony growled, leaning forwards and yanking Stephen’s shirt off, finally,  _ finally  _ revealing that tantalizing prize he’d been chasing all day. He tossed Stephen’s shirt to the floor and yanked his pants down around the knee, revealing sheer black stockings and those fucking beautiful lace panties, Stephen’s cock already almost fully hard and straining against the delicate fabric. Stephen let out a startled moan. Tony grimaced and unbuckled his belt, grabbing Stephen’s jaw and tilting his head back towards him.

“Open.”  
Stephen let his mouth fall open immediately and Tony bent the belt and stuffed it into Stephen’s mouth. Stephen was loud and Tony didn’t want to take any chances. His hands traveled down Stephen’s sides, squeezing where Stephen’s waist dipped. His waist looked so slender and delicate in a corset, and if anything, his accentuated waist made his ass pop. Tony smirked and squeezed Stephen’s ass before pulling back his hand and smacking it, watching his ass ripple. Stephen let out a muffled groan and Tony could see his cock twitch. Tony smirked and tugged at the panties. They were so delicate… it would be such a shame to tear them.

He yanked them off with one sharp movement, ripping the lace and casting them aside. He pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket, slicked up his cock, spread Stephen’s ass, and in one smooth motion, slammed his entire cock into Stephen. Stephen let out a sharp cry around the belt, immediately bracing himself against the sink ledge as Tony pounded into him. Tony kept one hand on Stephen’s hips and used the other to push Stephen’s back down to meet the counter. Stephen let out a tiny whine, and Tony could see drool dripping past the folds of his belt. Stephen’s face was flushed a delicious red, tiny muffled sounds passing his makeshift gag at the apex of every thrust. Tony groaned. God, Stephen was so fucking tight…

“This is what you fucking get for acting like a goddamned slut all fucking day, you tease. God, did you have fun? Jerking me off in public? Huh?” He slammed into Stephen so hard he could see Stephen yelp as his hips struck the edge of the counter, hard. Tony grinned and pounded in faster, watching as Stephen’s eyes grew wide and hazy and desperate with lust. “God, look at you now… You were so fucking confident, huh? Teasing me all day long? Touching me like that in public? You should be ashamed, whore. You fucking slut.”

Tony reached up and pinched one of Stephen’s nipples, rolling the piercing between his fingers, relishing the feeling of the cold steel and hot skin. Stephen let out a shallow whine and Tony grinned.

“How did it feel, walking around dressed like this, huh? I bet you couldn’t wait for me to fuck you, huh? I bet you wanted me to do it in front of everyone in the restaurant, huh? You probably wanted me to fuck you senseless on the table while everyone watched, watched, and saw just how much of a fucking whore you are, saw just how much you got off on all the attention, you fucking bitch.”

Stephen let out a pained and desperate cry, his cock hard and throbbing. Tony could see him getting close, recognizing exactly how his arms stilled and his legs quivered, how those brilliant blue eyes sharpened and how he bit harder on Tony’s belt. Tony grit his teeth and rammed into him ruthlessly, slamming into him again and again so hard Tony was surprised they didn’t break the sink. He was getting close too. He could feel his pleasure building in his gut, tingling as his balls tightened and his cock throbbed. Stephen was so fucking tight and he was so fucking hot like this, all dressed up and so needy and desperate. Stephen let out another whimper and Tony grinned, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“Aw, you’re so cute like this, whore, so needy and desperate and hard. I bet you want me to come inside of you, huh? I bet you want me to fill you up so you can feel my seed inside you for the rest of the fucking day, yeah?”

Stephen let out a long harsh moan and nodded frantically, trying to reach down to touch himself. Tony slapped his hand away and squeezed Stephen’s balls. Stephen let out his loudest cry yet, whimpering and sobbing as he came hard. His ass tightened, pulsing with his orgasm as Stephen came hard into Tony’s hand. Tony groaned and his hips stuttered. He buried himself deep in Stephen’s ass as he came hard, his free hand squeezing Stephen’s corsetted waist.

After a minute or so of catching his breath, he pulled out, a tiny bit of cum dripping out with his cock. Tony sat back, still panting. He pulled the belt from Stephen’s mouth and smiled, flipping Stephen around. He could see a bruise starting to form across his hips where he had been forced into the sink. Tony felt a tiny tinge of guilt but… God, Stephen looked so beautiful like this. Absolutely destroyed. Stephen blinked up at him blearily. Tony smiled and leaned in to kiss Stephen gently before raising his cum covered hand to Stephen’s mouth.

“Lick it up.”  
Stephen’s face flushed, but he leaned in, licking Tony’s hand clean of his own cum, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Tony smiled, watching intently as Stephen listened to him without protest. A hot, tingling wave rushed over him. God, Stephen was fucking beautiful.

Once Tony’s hand was clean he turned away from Stephen and pulled up his pants, zippering and buttoning them before picking up his discarded belt and fastening it once more. He turned to the mirror and checked his reflection before looking back at Stephen, who was still sitting there in stunned silence. Tony smirked.

“Get yourself together and come back out when you’re ready, yeah?”  
Stephen nodded. Tony smiled softly and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Stephen’s jaw, smiling and letting his thumb caress Stephen’s cheek gently. Stephen offered him a small, soft smile in return.

“You were so good for me today. I love you, Stephen. Now let’s resume our date, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Absolutely no one:  
> Me: OwO is a comment for me? :3


	8. Day Eight: Sleepy sex, soft sex, spooning, bottom Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets home late and horny to Tony already in bed. He doesn't want to disturb Tony but he's so desperate.

The light of the bedroom was that delicate, hazy blue of darkness with just the softest rays of light streaming through the window. Tony was curled up alone in bed, tucked under the comforter, all snuggled up and so wonderfully warm. His world, for once, was peaceful. Quiet. Calm. Tony was drifting in and out of sleep when he heard the door open, and a familiar presence enter the room. Stephen. Tony turned his head a little, but he was in such a calm, quiet headspace and he was afraid to break it. He heard Stephen shuffle around, not turning on the lights. He entered the bathroom and Tony heard the shower start. Tony let his eyes drift open and closed. He wanted to stay awake for Stephen. But at the same time, he was right at the edge of sleep. And he was so tired. He wanted to drift off.

A little while later Stephen slid into bed behind Tony, bumping him just slightly out of his haze of sleep. Then Stephen scooted a little closer, wrapping his arms around Tony. Tony smiled and snuggled a little closer. They lay like that for a while, Stephen spooning him. Then Stephen shifted again. And again. Tony blinked a little more awake, starting to look back at his husband. Then he felt it.

Oh.

Stephen was hard.

Tony’s face flushed red and his eyes opened a little wider, even though sleep still lingered in the edges of his vision.

“Stephen- is- is that-”  
Stephen let out a quiet, irritated embarrassed behind him.

“Oh Vishanti, I’m sorry Tony. I swear it’ll go away in a minute. Or two. Just…”  
“You can still fuck me, y’know,” Tony said sleepily, nuzzling the pillow a little as he ground his hips back on Stephen’s hard cock. Stephen let out a tiny hissing gasp. “Can’t promise I’ll be the most active, though…”

“I- Tony… really? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I really don’t mind.”

Tony yawned and hugged the pillow. He could feel Stephen starting to break a little behind him, squirming and rutting against Tony’s ass.

“If you’re really okay…”

Tony smiled softly as he felt Stephen’s shaking hands tug and pull at the hem of his pants, pulling them down just enough to expose his ass beneath the covers. Stephen pulled his cock out, stroking it before pulling Tony close to his chest, his cock sliding first between Tony’s ass cheeks, then Tony’s thighs. Tony let out a tiny, quiet hum. Stephen let out a groan, thrusting his hips shallowly, anchoring himself with a hand holding tight to Tony’s waist.

“Ohhh… God, Tony-” Stephen grunted, his voice low and rumbly.

He snapped his fingers and Tony let out a quiet whine as he felt his ass drip with lube, loose and open for Stephen’s cock. Stephen gently pushed forwards, positioning his cock right over Tony’s hole. He pushed harder until the head of his cock slipped into Tony’s ass. Tony let out a sleepy whine. It was starting to get hard to keep his eyes open, his vision swimming- blurring and focusing, blurring and focusing, blurring and focusing…

Stephen gripped Tony’s hips and slid in further, almost all the way in. Tony let out a quiet moan. It was so soothing… he wasn’t even horny… it just felt warm and soothing, like a weighted blanket, or a massage. Tony could feel himself battling drifting off. Behind him, Stephen grunted, starting to thrust in and out shallowly, just enough for Tony’s ass to squeeze and cradle the shaft of his cock so perfectly. Stephen rutted against Tony faster and faster. From the shakiness in his breathing, Tony could tell Stephen was getting close.

Stephen groaned, giving one last thrust into Tony before cumming. Tony let out a sleepy moan as he felt his ass fill with cum. Stephen panted behind him, resting his head against the pillow just above Tony’s head, still holding him in a tight spooning position. His hair stuck to his forehead just a tiny bit from sweat. He looked even more drained than Tony felt but also satiated in the best way possible. Tony looked back and smiled, nuzzling Stephen before letting his eyes close and his mind finally drift away into slumber.

Stephen was warm. So so warm. Soothing. Like vanilla sugar, like a blanket fresh from the dryer, like a warm chocolate chip cookie. Like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO hoi UWU pwease lweawve cwomments if you enjowyed OwO  
> (I think I just killed half my brain trying to type in OwO)


	9. Day Nine: Deepthroating, bottom Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to get Stephen's attention off his book.

Stephen was easy to find. He was in the library of the sanctum, sitting in his favorite high-backed chair, reading. Tony smiled and rushed over to him, ruffling Stephen’s hair and kissing his cheek.

“Hey, babe. You ready to head out to lunch?”

Stephen blinked a little and nodded distractedly.

“Yeah, yeah in a second. I’m just gonna finish this chapter.”

Tony sighed, plopping down on the couch to the side of him, rolling his eyes and pulling out his phone.

“Ugh fine.”

Five minutes later Tony was already bored. He wasn’t in the mood for paperwork and he wasn’t in the mood for anything else besides spending some time with his boyfriend. Preferably when said bookwork boyfriend didn’t have his nose buried in a book. Tony stood up, pushing Stephen over and sitting down right next to him and plopping his head on Stephen’s shoulder.

“Ohhhh my GOD you are taking forever.”

“Well suck it up, darling.”

Tony groaned.

He rolled away from Stephen and rested his chin on his hand, scanning Stephen up and down. He looked so handsome in casual clothes. Just jeans, a T-shirt, and a cardigan. How did he look so handsome? Tony sighed. Then his eyes skirted down and focused on Stephen’s crotch. Maybe he could get Stephen’s attention in other ways…

Tony slid off the chair and got down to his knees. Stephen kept reading. Tony parted Stephen’s legs and tugged at his fly. Stephen sighed.

“Really Tony?”

“Ohhhh yeah wizard.”

Tony grinned and unbuttoned Stephen’s pants, pushing aside his boxers and pulling out his cock. Tony groaned and pumped it a few times, watching as it slowly started to harden. Too slowly for Tony’s taste. He leaned forwards and stuffed Stephen’s entire cock in his mouth. Above him, Stephen let out a bit of a groan. Tony smirked, licking as sucking and lapping at Stephen’s cock, pushing his face further and further into Stephen’s crotch. He could feel Stephen’s hardening cock starting to reach the back of his throat. Tony groaned, lapping his tongue around the base. Stephen groaned and shifted a little. Tony choked, gasping as Stephen’s cock hit the back of his throat directly, starting to push past and down Tony’s throat. Tony gasped for breath and pulled off Stephen’s prick, saliva training from his mouth. Tony groaned, eyes needy as he looked towards Stephen’s throbbing cock. God he was so big…

Tony grinned and dove back in, taking as much as he could. He wanted to have it all. He wanted to take it all the way down his throat. He wanted to see just how deep it would go. Tony took another breath and edged deeper, sliding another inch of Stephen’s fully hard cock down his throat. The head bumped against the back of his throat, and he gagged a little, before steeling himself and getting used to it.

He pushed forwards and moaned as he felt the head of Stephen’s cock catch on the very back edge of his throat before popping in and sliding down his throat in one slick motion. Tony coughed, surprised at how easy it had gone down. Above him, Stephen bit his lip.

_ “Fuck _ , Tony,” he groaned.

Tony smirked around his cock and pushed forwards more, Stephen’s cock slipping further and further down Tony’s throat until Tony’s nose finally hit Stephen’s abdomen. Tony let out a soft moan. He could feel Stephen’s cock in his esophagus. He could feel Stephen’s cock throbbing against his tight throat. It took all his control not to gag… God, it felt amazing.

Stephen tossed his book aside and thrust his hips up, groaning as he pushed into Tony’s mouth. He was clearly turned on. So turned on. He gripped Tony’s head and bucked his hips, starting to fuck Tony’s throat in earnest. Tony gagged and moaned. He spluttered around Stephen’s cock, but God, it felt so good. Strings of drool slipped past his lips and dripped down his chin as he gagged. Stephen groaned, tugging at Tony’s hair, slamming into his mouth, again and again, starting to get close. Tony whined around his cock, looking up at Stephen with a cocky smirk in his eyes.

Stephen gripped Tony’s head with both hands and slammed in before stilling, hips twitching as his cock shot cum directly down Tony’s throat. He sat there for a minute, catching his breath. Stephen cleared his throat and brushed his hair back into place before pulling out of Tony’s throat, his softening cock flopping near Tony’s cheek, strings of saliva still connecting his tongue and the head of Stephen’s cock. Tony looked wrecked, his lips red and cheeks flushed, hair tousled. Stephen smirked.

“Well, shall we head to lunch?”

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes.


	10. Day Ten: Body swap, choking, mentally bottom Stephen but physically bottom Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little mishap, Tony and Stephen swap bodies. While Stephen wants to find a solution, Tony has other ideas.

“Well, this is inconvenient.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

Tony stared across the table at… himself. But not himself. Stephen. In his body. And he was in Stephen’s body. He took a deep breath. Stephen couldn’t stop opening and closing his hands, looking at them in wonder. But worse than seeing his own face- it was even more bizarre to hear his voice- his own voice with all of Stephen’s vocabulary and intonations and mannerisms. It just felt off, like a frameshift or a light change. So starkly different yet so subtle. Then there were the physical differences.

“God, do your hands really hurt this much all the time? I can’t even close them all the way… babe you should have said something. I’m sure I can engineer something to ease your muscle movements-”

“Well, you’re one to talk. Why didn’t you tell me you were having trouble breathing? I’m a doctor. I can help.”

“I didn’t think it was important. Besides, I’ve looked into it. Medicine doesn’t do shit.”

“Then I can use magic.”

“Stephen…” Tony sighed, running his hand through Stephen’s-  _ his  _ hair.

“What other things do you deal with? What else is different about you?” Stephen pressed.

“Are you kidding? Nothing! Nothing is different about me.”

“You’re lying. There’s got to be more.”

Tony flushed, looking away.

“Well…” He stood up, crossing over to Stephen. It was so strange, being this tall. He had to look down to meet Stephen’s- his- curious brown eyes. Tony leaned down and kissed right below the corner of his jaw, nibbling slightly. Beneath him, Stephen shivered.

“Woah. That’s, wow.” Stephen smirked. “My turn.”

Stephen stood- a full head shorter than Tony now- and brushed a hand over Tony’s nipple.

Tony let out a tiny groan. His chest wasn’t very sensitive. It never had been but after Afghanistan, it was never the same again. But now he understood Stephen’s fixation- the piercings, the foreplay, all of it. His full body reacted to the tug, ll his muscles tingling. Tony groaned. He smirked down at Stephen. It was certainly… odd to look down at himself, but then again… he knew Stephen liked fucking clones of himself. And damn was he handsome, even nearing fifty. Besides, he knew all the ways his body ticked. It sure would be a shame to just wait the curse out without a little fun…

Tony yanked Stephen into his arms and pulled him in for a kiss. Stephen let out a sharp squeak. Then he fell into it the way one falls into a river, sinking deeper and deeper. Stephen nibbled at his lip and Tony let out a low groan. Stephen’s body was so damn sensitive. Every touch, every caress, every gentle nibble felt amplified. Tony let his hands roam lower and lower and he grabbed Stephen’s ass, squeezing hard. Stephen moaned into the kiss, breaking away for one second, his brown eyes meeting Tony’s, barely flushed at all. Meanwhile, Tony’s face felt like a tomato- his skin was so pale that even the faintest blush bloomed like roses against snow.

“Well Tony, I didn’t take you to be quite this vain. Bring’s a whole new meaning to ‘go fuck yourself,’ huh?” Stephen purred. Tony almost rolled his eyes at the sound of Stephen’s snark in  _ his  _ voice.

“Oh come on. You’re the one who went into great detail about your clone orgies.”

Stephen looked away, refusing to make eye contact.

“W-Well…”

Tony grinned, hoisting Stephen up by the waist, carefully mindful of his aching hands. Stephen wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist immediately, lacing his arms around Tony’s neck as he pushed Stephen back down on the bed, yanking and tugging at his shirt. Buttons snapped and flew but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. It was technically  _ his _ shirt anyway, and right now he didn’t have the fine motor skills to undo the buttons.

Stephen yelped, looking up at Tony with those beautiful, sweet Bambi eyes. Tony smirked. He could see exactly why the news loved him. He reached down and let his hand run along Stephen’s neck, then pausing to squeeze at the base. Stephen let out a gasp and his back arched. Tony smirked, keeping one hand there, squeezing as hard as he could with his shaking hand, letting the other trail down to push down Stephen’s pants and pull out his-  _ Tony’s _ \- cock.

Stephen sputtered, his cock visibly jerking and Tony let go, watching Stephen gasp, eyes filled with lust. Tony looked down at his/Stephen’s cock. He smirked. He knew exactly how to fangle this. He gently squeezed the base, letting all his fingers still save his thumb, which he moved up and down, the shaking digit pressing down against the broad vein on the underside of his shaft. Stephen moaned loudly and his legs shifted, spreading wider. Tony let his hand creep up, paying special attention to the head, particularly the slit and tip, massaging and squeezing, rolling it between his fingers before letting his index dip into the tip. Stephen gasped and let his head fall back, moaning loudly as Tony pulled his hand back, pumping a few times before squeezing his balls. Stephen whimpered and moaned even louder, reaching down to spread his legs.

Then Tony hit a roadblock. He didn’t know how to prep, uh, him. His fingers could barely give a handjob. There was no way he could scissor Stephen open. Above him, Stephen groaned and snapped his fingers, his hole magically loosening and dripping with lube. Tony rolled his eyes. Damn wizard kept his magic. Tony pulled out his cock and pumped. It felt different, with more attention on squeezing the middle, massaging rather than pulling. Tony slid between Stephen’s legs and smirked down at himself, well, himself with Stephen’s trademark desire. He positioned himself carefully, then, holding Stephen’s hips steady, pushed in. Stephen let out a low groan as Tony made sure to position his cock to rub the head against the base of his ass. Stephen let out a shaking whine as Tony hit his own prostate head-on. Tony grinned and pushed in more. Stephen was so long… he knew he loved how damn good Stephen’s massive cock felt, but damn was it good to be on the receiving end. Fucking into his own tight, warm, heat.

Tony groaned as he felt his hips meet Stephen’s. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. He groaned and pulled out before slamming back in. Stephen let out a low moan of his own and clenched his fists hard. Tony grit his teeth and rammed into Stephen, starting to slam into him, fully reaming and railing him in every sense of the world. He bent over, leaning in to kiss Stephen as he fucked him, letting their tongues swirl and intertwine. He reached up, one hand still yanking Stephen’s hips to meet his relentless thrusts, and let the other close around Stephen’s tan neck. Stephen gasped, his brown eyes widening as he spluttered, his back arching and his hips jerking. Tony could feel Stephen’s ass squeezing around him and he groaned, throwing back his head. Fuck, Stephen was perfect- Tony couldn’t’ wait to fuck him all night.

Stephen let out a loud whimper, face a stunning red and, Tony let go. Stephen’s chest rose and fell, his brown eyes so so desperately hazy with need. Tony groaned, leaning in to kiss him again, nibbling down his neck, adoring the way Stephen gasped and groaned beneath him. Tony moaned loudly. He was getting close. He could feel his- Stephen’s- his- cock throbbing and a tightness coiling in his gut. He gave one last groan as he pulled all the way out of Stephen’s ass and slammed back in hard enough for the bedframe to slam back and dent the wall. Stephen cried out loudly and his cock jerked and he came, his ass tightening and pulsing around Tony’s already throbbing cock. Tony groaned, his cock twitching as he shot a load and a half into Stephen’s hole. Stephen let out a long moan, panting desperately and clutching the sheets, his entire body sweaty and shaking.

After a few seconds, Stephen grinned.

“That- that was fun.”

Tony smirked, a glint in his eyes.

“Was? Oh, love of mine, we’re far from finished.”


	11. Day Eleven: Stalking, groping, somnophilia, non-con, top Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony falls deeply in love with his college roommate, who is unaware of just how far Tony is willing to go to show his adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING:  
> Tony films Stephen without Stephen's knowledge, jerks off on him while he's sleeping, does a bunch of overall creepy shit, and takes advantage of Stephen when he's drunk and passes out. DO NOT READ

Tony’s roommate was beautiful. Handsome and delicate and so so perfect. His eyes were like cut diamonds and emeralds, his lips like pale pink rose petals against white snow… he was beautiful. Just one glance and he had already stolen Tony’s heart. He was just so handsome and smart and snarky… Tony had to make him his.

The first day alone, Tony couldn’t stop watching as Stephen set up his things. The way he smiled, chatting amicably about Nebraska and his medical goals- and how fucking hot his ass looked as he bent down to store things under his bed, or the way his shirt rode up when he stretched. He was perfect. Tony had never felt this way before… then again, he had never been so close to an angel before. Tony sighed as he watched Stephen unpack. The teen was taller than him, with long slender legs and a compact torso… tall and slim and perfect. He had cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass and a pair of cupid’s bow lips that had shot right through Tony’s heart. His hair was dark and wavy with curls, starting to grey just the tiniest bit on the sides already… if anything, though, it just added to how supremely handsome he looked. Stephen Strange… Tony wanted him. And Tony was going to get him.

Stephen was chatty and undeniably smart. Weaving endless wires around Tony as he spoke about neural networks as Tony looked him up and down. He wanted to reach over and squeeze Stephen’s ass, or pinch one of his nipples, but he held back. He had to be subtle in his ministrations. But the first time he touched Stephen- sitting side by side in the dining hall, so close their hips touched- it felt like electricity was shooting through his entire body. Tony just wanted to touch him, to kiss those beautiful lips and smile as Stephen hummed beneath him, happy and glowing and content. Tony felt a tiny smile creep to his lips as he watched Stephen charm the group of students they had met just moments prior. Stephen was perfect.

Stephen wore shorts to sleep. Tiny, neon pink sleep shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Tony had already gathered that Stephen was a bit of a slut from earlier- not that he minded. He smirked, admiring Stephen’s ass. Not that he minded at all. That and his Pink Floyd T-shirt- he looked so cute. Tony smirks, listening to the weight of Stephen’s breath from where he sat at his desk as it slowed, deepening and regulating. Then he waits another hour, just to be safe. He stood, quietly turning off his computer and tucking in his chair. He stepped closer- one quiet inch at a time- until he stood a few feet away from Stephen’s bed. He wants to fuck Stephen right now, to yank down those pants and slam into his ass, wringing desperate pleas and cries in that beautiful baritone.

He reaches down to his sweatpants, where he’s already hard and throbbing, stroking himself gently through the fabric. God… Stephen has him so worked up… Tony won’t last long. He strokes himself, watching the gentle way Stephen’s chest rises and falls, the part between his perfect lips. Tony wishes he was bold enough to lean in and kiss them. Tony bites back a groan. He’s quiet, moving his hand slowly and deliberately, stroking himself just the way he wishes Stephen’s would. Tony grit his teeth, cum spilling over his hand and spurting out across the floor, and, to Tony’s horror, just a little bit of it lands on Stephen’s cheek. Tony clamps his free hand over his mouth, his entire body tensing as he waits- waits for Stephen to wake up and scream, waits for his entire life to end.

But by some miracle, Stephen keeps sleeping. Tony slowly lets out the breath he had been holding tight in his chest. That was close. For one, brief second, Tony feels a wave of shame wash over him. He was so fucking disgusting, wasn’t he? But then again, Stephen looked so so good with cum on his face… that one drop shone perfectly and Tony couldn’t help but wonder what he would like gasping and red-faced, his face dripping with cum as those sapphire eyes looked up at Tony with adoration. Tony smiled and wiped his cock clean, slowly lifting his cum coated hand and wiping it gently against Stephen’s cheek. Stephen didn’t even stir, his breathing remaining even. So Stephen was a deep sleeper… perfect. Tony smirked, wiping his hand on Stephen’s sheets and pulling out his phone to snap a picture of his roommate. He was right. Stephen looked beautiful with a faceful of cum.

Tony’s phone was filling up with pictures of Stephen. While he got dressed, while he slept, all the times Tony can cum on his face- and with hos horny Stephen made Tony, that was starting to become a nightly occurrence. But Tony wanted more. He bought a pinhole camera, a small and easily hideable recording device he pointed towards Stephen’s bed to watch everything he did while Tony was out for classes. As soon as Tony finished setting it up, Stephen burst into the room, all confidant smirks with a happy glitter in his eyes. Tony jumped a bit, then stood back, raising his eyebrow at Stephen. God, he was so handsome. It was all Tony could keep from doing to resist slamming him against the wall and fucking him until he cried. Tony bet his eyes looked gorgeous filled with tears.

Stephen’s clearly in a good mood. Tony smiles as he watches Stephen, twirl about, first on his phone, then going through his schoolwork, then halfheartedly flipping through one of his textbooks, that tiny grin never leaving his face.

“What’s so exciting, Steph?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

Stephen snickered.

“Nothing… nothing… I just- I got invited to my first college party! With drinking! And sex! And body glitter!” He let out a fantastic giggle and punched the air. “I can’t fucking wait- I mean, I love studying and college is important to me, but…” He looked down and his cheeks flushed. “I’m gay and I’m from buttfuck Nebraska. And I wanna lose my virginity. You get that, right?” He looked at Tony and tilted his head. “Eh, probably not. You’re pretty hot. I bet people flock over you. But to me- this is my big chance. I can’t wait. I’m so nervous, but I’m so excited,” he breathed, his face flushed with happiness.

Tony smiled. He looked truly beautiful like this, so happy and breathless. And Tony’s heart nearly stopped beating when he called Tony hot… he thought Tony was hot? Tony had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning ear to ear.

“When’s the party?”

“This Friday.”

“Good luck.”

The next time Stephen was out of class for an extended amount of time, Tony hooked the pinhole camera up to his computer and flipped through the footage. Right now he only had five hours before Stephen got back and nearly thirty hours of footage, so he’d just skim for anything interesting. He could watch the rest later when Stephen was off visiting family for the weekend or something. He flipped through the footage mindlessly. Stephen was a quiet roommate, pretty undisruptive. And honestly, the weirdest thing he’d done so far with Tony out of the room was dance to Abba- a scene that was so cute and adorable it made Tony’s heart ache and his face hurt from smiling.

Tony watched as he returned for the night and rolled his eyes, fast-forwarding until the next morning after he left for his seven AM class. Stephen slept for a few more hours, then Tony watched as Stephen stretched and yawned, then, reached down and pushed aside his shorts and boxers, pulling out his long, half-hard cock. Tony’s eyes widened and he sat up straight, watching as Stephen stroked himself and reached for his phone, pulling up some website. He looked rather dispassionate, almost bored as he pumped himself, biting his lip and paying special attention to the head of his throbbing cock. He lasted about two minutes and looked almost bored as he came over his hand, his long, thick cock twitched in his hand. Tony felt like he was melting. Stephen was so fucking perfect.

Stephen sat there for a minute or two, scrolling through his phone, cock still in hand. Then, after a second, Stephen brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean before wiping the rest on his sheets. Tony felt his throat go dry. He could feel his own cock throbbing hard against his leg. God, he had hit the fucking jackpot. He rewound the footage and watched Stephen play with that wonderful cock of his, stroking himself in time with Stephen and groaning as he came harder than ever before, splattering seed across his desk and the screen of his computer. Tony sat back, panting hard, staring blankly at the computer.

Fuck. He fucking loved Stephen. And God, he was going to fuck him senseless. A hazy smile grew on his face. He wondered if Stephen would like Tony’s cum just as much as he liked his own.

Friday seemed to come impossibly fast. And that afternoon, Tony returned to find Stephen struggling to fit himself into some of the tightest leather pants Tony had ever seen. But damn they were doing wonders for Stephen’s ass. Stephen turned to Tony and grinned, finally buttoning up his pants.

“So, what do you think?”

Stephen had definitely meant it when he said body glitter. His eyes were surrounded by sparkling turquoise and silver powder, his cheeks and neck spotted with glitter as well. His hair was curly and free, his lips tinted with gloss. Along with those pants he wore a black crop top and a pair of heeled platform Doc Martins. He looked like something straight out of Tony’s endless fantasies about Stephen. Tony loved it. He could feel his cock twitching in interest, and the desire to tie Stephen’s wrists, push him to the ground, and slam into him again and again and fill him up with cum until he was begging for more had never been stronger. Tony blinked a few times, trying to clear his hazy mind.

“You look perfect.”

Stephen grinned.

“Great. Thanks, man, I’m gonna head to dinner and, well, after that I’m gonna get railed,” he said. “Later, Tony!”  
The door slammed and Tony’s heart hurt. Stephen was going to get railed. He had to bite back a sad sigh. His entire chest felt compressed, his throat tight and his eyes struggling to hold back tears. He wanted to be the one to take Stephen’s virginity. He wanted to be the one who got to see those beautiful eyes widen and haze over with pleasure. But tonight Stephen was going to be taken by someone else. Tony bit his lip. A silent tear dripped down his face and he hung his head. He loved Stephen. Stephen was his. So why was such a fucking coward not to do something about it? He was weak, for hiding behind cameras and the guise of sleep. He should have just taken Stephen on the first night, whether he protested or not. But… he couldn’t stand the thought of hurting his beautiful flower. So here he was. Alone.

Tony let his pen fall from his hand and stood, falling on his bed and curling up, his chest contracting again and again as he silently cried. His love was gone.

Hours later Tony was still awake, staring at the wall. It was near one AM at this point, but Tony refused to sleep until Stephen returned. With or without someone on his arm. Tony blinked. The thought felt like acid against his mind. He stayed there, curled up, and staring as the traffic outside painted panels of light across the wall.

Then the door slammed open.

Tony started, sitting up and wiping at his face, looking up to find a very drunk, very emotional Stephen swaying in the doorway. Tony jumped from his bed and switched on the light, running to close the door and help Stephen to his bed. Stephen sniffled and took a long sip of alcohol from a clear bottle, grimacing at the taste. There was no doubt. Stephen was wasted.

“God- Steph- are you okay?”

Stephen sobbed. He dropped the nearly empty bottle and fell into Tony’s arms. Tony froze, wrapping his arms around Stephen, using the action as an excuse to lean in close to Stephen’s neck, first nuzzling, then letting his tongue dart out to lick. Who cared, Stephen was wasted anyways. It wasn’t like he would know, anyways. Tony’s other hand crept down Stephen’s back and squeezed Stephen’s ass.

“I’m- I’m-” Stephen sobbed louder. “I’m a sad drunk!” he cried, wailing as he buried his face in Tony’s chest.

Tony almost laughed. Oh Stephen… beautiful sweet perfect angelic Stephen… of course he had never had alcohol before, of course he wouldn’t know. And of course no one would want to sleep with a crying, sad, undergrad. Stephen sniffled louder and clung to Tony. Tony let his other hand slide down to squeeze Stephen’s thigh. Stephen was so drunk and so caught up in crying he couldn’t even tell that Tony was groping him.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. There will be other parties, other chances to lose your virginity.”

He wasn’t lying, there would be other chances… but for now this one was  _ his _ .

Stephen stopped crying for a second and looked up at Tony with tears streaming down his face. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, then smashed their faces together in a desperate, sloppy kiss. Tony grunted in surprise then kissed back, pulling Stephen closer, into his lap, his hands cupping Stephen’s ass, squeezing and kneading. Stephen moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting their tongues swirl. Tony could feel him starting to get hard. Well… if Stephen wanted to mess with fire… Tony wasn’t going to stop him. Tony nibbled at Stephen’s lip, relishing the cocktail of alcohol on his tongue. Stephen tasted like heaven, writhing and gasping in Tony’s arms.

Then Stephen froze, his movements growing more and more sluggish. Then his entire body tipped over and he collapsed, snoring into the wall. Tony yelped and grabbed him before his head hit, laying him down properly, his head against the pillows, glitter smeared with tears. Tony smirked. This was the moment Tony had been waiting for. Stephen was all his. He let his hands roam up and down, pulling at Stephen’s shirt and squeezing his nipples, undoing Stephen’s pants and tugging them down. He could see that Stephen was still half-hard beneath his boxers, and Tony groaned. God Stephen was so fucking perfect. Tony leaned up to kiss Stephen’s lips once more, pushing past them and into Stephen’s mouth as he lazily pumped Stephen’s cock.

He pulled back and tugged down Stephen’s boxers, pulling out a tube of lube and spreading Stephen’s legs. He could feel his own cock throbbing at the sight of Stephen’s tight little virgin hole. Tony bit his lip to fight back a groan. Stephen was so malleable like this, loose and limp in his arms. Tony could do whatever he wanted.

Tony steadied one hand on Stephen’s hip and let two lubed fingers slip into Stephen’s hole, scissoring slightly and making sure to get plenty of lube in before he pulled back, lubed up his cock, wiped his hand on the sheets, and pushed into Stephen, holding his body steady by the hips. He groaned as his cock breached Stephen’s body. Stephen was so tight- so fucking tight. Tony found himself gasping as he slid in further, grinning wickedly as he watched Stephen’s cock harden against his abdomen. Stephen was silent, snoring slightly as he lay there, unconscious. Tony bit his lip and pushed in more, reveling in the way Stephen’s body opened up so well, so nicely for him. God, it was like Stephen was made for taking Tony’s cock like this.

Tony bottomed out, groaning as he sat there for a minute before he started to move his hips, picking up speed more and more. Stephen’s bed creaked and Stephen’s entire body moved with each thrust, Tony graning above as he fucked him harder and harder. Stephen was just so fucking tight- Tony wasn’t going to last long. Tony leaned forwards and kissed Stephen’s face once more, trailing kisses and bites down Stephen’s neck, admiring the way Stephen’s pale skin purpled so fast. Tony let out a tight moan, picking up Stephen’s hips as he fucked him harder and harder. Stephen wasn’t going to be a fucking virgin anymore once Tony was finished. Tony reached down and stroked Stephen’s cock. The member twitched in his hand, flaringly hot and close to cumming. Tony thrust faster, slamming into Stephen’s ass, loud slaps echoing throughout the room along with Tony’s panting groans.

Then, as Tony’s thumb brushed over the head in the same way Stephen’s had in the video, something magical happen. Stephen’s entire sleeping body tensed and his cock jerked, spraying cum across Tony’s hand and Stephen’s chest. Tony groaned, his eyes widening as he felt Stephen’s ass pulse and tighten as he came, squeezing Tony’s cock until Tony came with a shaking groan, filling up Stephen’s hole with hot cum. Tony groaned, sitting back and panting. Then he reached forwards and wiped his cum coated hand on Stephen’s face before leaning in and kissing his sleeping love once more. How beautiful he looked like this, cheeks red, his face coated in cum, and his body littered with testaments of Tony’s love. Tony sat back and pulled out, still catching his breath. He would tell Stephen tomorrow. He would tell him that Stephen had begged Tony to fuck him, that he had moaned and enjoyed it the whole time. That Stephen had given his virginity to Tony and told Tony he cared for him, and then Tony would confess that he himself loved Stephen. Tony smiled softly, reaching up to stroke Stephen’s cheek. He loved Stephen so so much.

He snuggled up to Stephen’s twitching and cum covered body, resting his head on Stephen’s chest as he pulled the blanket over them both.

This was all okay, and it was okay because Tony loved Stephen more than the ocean loves the morning sun. Tony couldn’t wait for the morning. He couldn’t wait to tell Stephen, to make Stephen his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I feel like the worst fucking person on the whole planet.


	12. Day Twelve: Clone sex, spit-roasting, double penetration, voyeurism, bottom Stephen, top Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen summons four clones to pamper him and put on a little show for Tony

Tony stroked his cock languidly as he watched his husband- or rather, the several versions of his husband- intertwined on the bed. Stephen had told him long ago about his ability to clone himself, and Tony had seen it many times in battle- but this- well, he’d known about Stephen’s… affection towards his doppelgangers, but damn had he underestimated how fucking hot it would be.

On the bed, Stephen groaned, his back arching as the first clone- Strange- leaned in close and bit Stephen’s right nipple, rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth. Strange smirked, running his hand down to stroke and pump Stephen’s throbbing cock. Stephen let out another whine and another clone- S- leaned in and kissed him, drawing a groan from Stephen’s lips. Stephen’s legs parted and a third clone- Steph- placed himself between them, smirking up at Stephen as he let his shaking hands squeeze Stephen’s balls gently before trailing down and letting one finger circle Stephen’s slicked up hole.

“Enjoying the view?” A deep voice rumbled behind Tony.

Tony jumped, then let out a sigh of relief. It was the fourth clone, Stephy.

“Y-Yes. God… he’s incredible.”

Stephy grinned, letting his hand drail across Tony’s shoulders before he slinked back over to the bed, pushing Strange’s hand aside to suck Stephen’s cock. Tony let out another groan. God… this was the best thing he had ever seen. Stephen, writhing and squirming on silky white sheets, surrounded by loving duplicates of himself. So many hands touching and stroking and caressing- Tony could tell all of it was driving Stephen wild. And Tony- Tony was just happy to watch. His husband’s face looked so beautiful twisted in pleasure.

Before him, S pulled away from the kiss and reached up, running a thumb over Stephen’s lip before shoving his finger in with an evil smirk. Stephen gasped and let out a tight moan, licking the digit as S worked his mouth with his fingers, trails of saliva dripping down Stephen’s chin.

“Oh do be careful now, we don’t want to choke him,” Steph said, rolling his eyes as he let his hands roam and grope Stephen’s body.

“Speak for yourself,” Strange purred. “You know he likes it.”

S pulled his fingers back and nodded. “He does look beautiful purple-faced and gasping for breath.”

“Oh whatever it is, just please hurry up! He’s so handsome… maybe he can choke on my cock instead,” Stephy smirked.

Strange sighed and nodded, flipping Stephen over and grabbing his hips hard enough to leave bruises. He rubbed the tip of his nice, long cock against Stephen’s wet entrance.

“I suppose that will suffice. But make sure you really, really choke him. I want to see him fucking scream before the night’s up,” Strange said with a wicked grin.

“Fine. But make room down there, Strange, I want to fuck him with you,” Steph said, conceding.

Beneath them all, Stephen whined. Strange rolled his eyes and pushed his cock in. Stephen gasped, yelping at the sudden feeling and Stephy took that opportunity to shove his cock down Stephen’s throat. Tony groaned a bit at the sight, his husband on all fours, spit-roasted between his doppelgangers. S sat back and snickered, reaching over to squeeze and smack Stephen’s ass before pinching the already reddening skin. Stephen let out a gasping cry around Stephy’s cock. Stephy groaned and grabbed a handful of Stephen’s hair, yanking him forwards and thrusting all the way down Stephen’s throat, starting to fuck Stephen’s face in earnest. Stephen choked and spluttered, his face going pink as he gasped for air. Stephy groaned, grinning as he let his head fall back, snapping his hips again and again as Stephen’s throat spasmed around his cock.

Meanwhile, Strange, who had started slowly- quite merciful for him, as Tony was learning- began to pick up his pace, thrusting harder and faster, his balls slapping against Stephen as he pounded him in tandem with Stephy’s own thrusts, pushing Stephen further down on Stephy’s cock while making Stephen take his own so deep Tony feared he would break. Strange grinned, gritting his teeth and growling, his hands and nails leaving bruises and scratches all across Stephen’s pale skin.

“God he’s so fucking tight… if he weren’t such a fucking slut I’d think he was a virgin,” Strange groaned.

S smiled.

“He’s such a good slut, isn’t he? So gentle and tight and obedient- such a perfect whore…” S leaned in and pressed a kiss to Stephen’s cheek, lapping up a few of the tears that were beginning to fall from Stephen’s eyes as he choked. “So so pretty like this- he’s always the most beautiful when he’s stuffed full of cock.”

Stephen whimpered and Steph rolled his eyes.

“You’re all too rough with him. He needs gentle love too.”

Steph reached down, stroking Stephen’s twitching, ignored cock. Stephen let out a long moan and Steph smiled, peppering Stephen’s back with gentle kisses as Stephy and Strange continued to pound him mercilessly.

“So beautiful, babyboy, so gentle and perfect… you’re taking them both so well, so nicely. Do you think you could fit another? You’ve been so good for us, after all. Do you think you could take one more, my love?” Steph whispered, stroking Stephen more and more deliberately. Stephen squeezed his eyes shut and a desperate whine broke past the cock stuffed down his throat. Steph smiled. “Oh, you’re so perfect, babyboy. I know you’ll like it.”

Steph pushed Strange to the side and Strange stilled his hips. Steph slipped two fingers in alongside Strange’s throbbing cock and stretched, massaging and tugging and opening Stephen up even more, smiling so softly and so sweetly as Stephen whimpered at the stretch. Then Steph snapped his fingers and Stephen’s legs parted further, pulled to the sides by glowing bands of gold. Steph smiled and carefully aligned his cock before pushing in alongside Strange. Strange, Steph, and Stephen all groaned in unison, Steph sinking in deeper and deeper until he and Strange were lodged tight in Stephen’s ass. Stephen whimpered, his eyes wide and dripping with tears of pleasure, his face flushed from lack of oxygen as well as how fucking good he flet- how wonderful and full and purely slutty this was- it was intoxicating, the feeling of submission. Stephen let out a soft moan. He popped off Stephy’s cock, panting for breath and let out a long moan. S positioned himself beside Stephy, both smirking down at him. S cupped Stephen’s face in his hand, eyes trailing over those flushed lips and cheeks and those hazy eyes.

“You were right. Stephy, he does look beautiful choking on cock. Let’s see him take four.”

Stephen gasped as the two shoved their cocks back into his mouth, choking and spluttering. He pulled off and panted, taking S’s cock back into his mouth and lapping and sucking at the head while lifting one arm to pump Stephy’s throbbing member. Then, as Strange and Steph began to move, Stephen let out a loud groaning gasp as he was pushed forwards, S’s cock shoved right down his throat as he continued stroking Stephy. Behind him, Steph and Strange both groaned, thrusting in unison, their cocks sliding against each other and against Stephen as they went faster and faster, Steph whispering praise and admiration, Strange muttering filth and degradation. Stephen’s eyes were wide, his whole body going on autopilot as his body screamed in overstimulation. So much- so much everywhere- he could feel his cock twitching, abandoned, against his abdomen. He wasn’t going to last long.

From the chair, Tony groaned at the sight. God… he could see Stephen starting to fall apart- the way the magic in the ropes flared, the way his legs shook, and his eyes went all hazy- he was close. And the clones were too, from the looks of it. Steph and Strange were pounding him harder and harder, S and Stephy alternating between fucking Stephen’s throat and his hand. Stephen’s whole body looked ready to burst, his cock dripping a near puddle of precum onto the sheets below- this was sin to watch, Tony thought. Seeing Stephen like this- it was nothing short of perfection. He could feel himself getting close and he sped up his hand, pumping faster and faster in time with the clones thrusts until he felt the tingling in his gut reach a molten-white peak and he came, spilling his release all over his hand. He sat, panting as the clones fucked Stephen faster and faster, pounding him until Tony saw Stephen’s entire body tense and all five of them came at exactly the same time- Steph and Strange groaning in unison as they buried their cocks and sprayed their cum deep in Stephen’s ass, S coming in Stephen’s mouth and down his throat, Stephen moaning happily as he took it, Stephy, spraying his load across Stephen’s face, and Stephen himself- his cock jerking and shooting across his chest and onto the sheets below.

In a shower of gold sparks, the clones vanished, and Stephen flipped himself back over and collapsed on his back, panting. Tony stood and rushed to his side.

“You okay?”

Stephen let his head roll over and met Tony’s gaze, those blue-green eyes hazy and pleased.

“More than okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I'm actually weirdly proud of this one???


	13. Day Thirteen: Female Stephen, heels, dominatrix, minor cock and ball torture, spanking, riding crop, vibrators, maid costume, bottom Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns what a beautiful dominatrix Stephen can be
> 
> WARNING:  
> slight cock and ball torture, nothing major

Tony’s knees ached, his back hurting, and his ass- well, his ass ached, stuffed with a plug as thick as his fist. Then there was the vibrator strapped right below the head of his cock, buzzing and buzzing and driving him mad- he would have cum five times if not for the cock ring squeezing the base of his dick. Besides, this was so embarrassing- he was Tony Stark- Tony-freaking-Stark and here he was, scrubbing floors in a maid costume with a skirt short enough to be criminal and a boob window that showed off his arc reactor. Humiliating. The thought alone made his trapped cock throb. He whimpered and sat back on his knees, closing his eyes as his cock pulsed, straining to cum. He looked down at the ground, gritting his teeth.

“Hey! Did I tell you you could stop working?” Tony looked up and whimpered even more, practically melting as he looked up at his love.

Stephen was a handsome man. There was no hiding that. And Jesus, Tony loved how fucking ripped he was- how muscular and handsome and perfect he was when he towered over Tony, but now- Tony was convinced could give him a heart attack if he wanted to. Stephen had magicked himself into a female form, and Tony felt like he was kneeling at the feet of a goddess. Stephen was tall, slightly slimmer than normal, with long slender legs covered to mid-thigh with latex boots, black booty shorts for a rather nice booty, and a slimming corset that cupped Stephen’s- or Stephanie really, like this- breasts. Her face was just as angular as ever, with those beautiful sharp eyes and those perfect cupid’s bow lips- very few changes, really. She still looked remarkably like Stephen. She still  _ was  _ Stephen. She was beautiful. Her hair, streaked with grey, was tied back in a high ponytail that swayed as she walked, her platform heels clicking against the floor. She wore long, elbow-length latex gloves, and, as she lay down her book, she traded the volume for a thin, black leather riding crop.

She smirked, standing and crossing over to Tony. She pushed him back onto his hands and knees with a swift nudge to his backside, before crossing front, her right heel landing scarily close to Tony’s hand. Tony groaned, looking back down as he started scrubbing again.

“God, you’re such a pathetic maid- I can’t even leave you alone for two seconds before you start slacking. Any more and I’ll spank you until you bleed.”  
Tony bit back a whimper, scrubbing faster. God, he wanted that. Was it crazy that he wanted that? Stephanie paced around him, watching as Tony scrubbed harder, his eyes glazing over every time the vibrator buzzed harder.

Then he could feel Stephanie use her heel to flip up his skirt- to expose his plump ass and the plug nestled between. Tony let out a strained whimper. His cock twitched and a single bead of precum dripped from the tip and onto the floor below. Above him, Stephanie smirked, letting the riding crop trail over Tony’s ass until…

_ CRACK- _

Tony let out a high-pitched yelp, his entire body flinching as Stephanie raised the riding crop above her head and brought it down with all her strength. Tony cried out, the flesh going white-hot before a slow, hot, tingling burn spread from the already red mark.

“Uh-oh, looks like you missed a spot. You’re not even good at being a maid, you useless whore.” Stephanie brought the riding crop down on Tony again, his other cheek this time, and Tony let out a pained whimper, his cock throbbing harder than ever. He couldn’t even feel his trapped arousal anymore, just the burning in his ass and the sudden drip of precum down his shaft. Stephanie smirked. “Well? Are you going to clean it up? Or do I have to make you?”

With a wicked grin she brought her heel down and forced Tony’s face into the ground cheek first.

“Lick it up, whore,” she purred.

Tony whimpered, straining to reach the little puddle of precum with his tongue. Above him, Stephanie rolled her eyes and hit him again, the croak echoing out throughout the penthouse living room.

“For fucks sake, are you really this useless?”

She grabbed a fist full of his hair and tossed him on his back, looming over him, those grey eyes filled with a mix of lust and undeniable power. She nudged his balls with the tip of her heel, smirking as Tony’s cock twitched again.

“Awww, such a baby. I bet you’d thank me if I fucking crushed you, hmm? Or do you still have some semblance of dignity left?” she purred. She let her shoe drift higher, nudging and gently pressing down on the head of Tony’s cock lightly and the vibrator, the stiletto heel sinking back down into Tony’s balls just enough to make him squirm. “So pathetic… Do you wanna cum, whore? Do you? Tell me.”

Tony whimpered, looking up at her like a cornered bunny to a fox. Or a wolf. Or a dragon.

“I-I need it! Please let me cum! Please! I need it master!” The name slipped from his lips, but from the way Stephanie’s smile curled, he could tell she liked it.

“Then why don’t we take off this cock ring and we’ll see how long you last. I want to see you cum just from my strikes, slut.”

She knelt down, yanking off the cock ring, the action nudging the vibrator a little higher up Tony’s cock. Tony let out a yelping keen that was cut off as soon as Stephanie kicked him back over onto his hands and knees. She smirked, raising her riding crop above her head.

“Count for me, won’t you, whore? Get to ten and I’ll give you a little treat.”

And with that, she drew back the crop, before striking it down on Tony’s ass with a resounding  _ CRACK _ . Tony bit his lip, shifting his legs, his cock throbbing between them. He doubted he would make it.

“One.”

Tony’s entire body shook with the next strike, his cock bobbing weakly. He clenched his fists.

“Two.”

At the third, he let out a tiny yelp, his ass smarting, the red marks quickly turning to purple.

“Three.”

At the fourth, tears sprang to his eyes as he whimpered in pain. He couldn’t feel the individual strikes anymore, just the burning hot tingling that followed.

“F-Four.”

His whole body jumped at five, and tears streamed down his face as he sobbed.

“Five.”

His arms shook so hard they gave out, sending him tumbling forwards until he landed face-down on the floor, ass up.

“Siiix!”  
His mind was starting to get hazy, his cock throbbing and his ass burning and his mind drifting away. The tile floors felt so nice and cool against his burning skin.

“S-seven…”

Eight, nine, and ten all happened so fast Tony could barely remember them, his mind too far tipped past the point of pleasure, his entire body shaking with overstimulation. He felt like the whore he was, exposed, ass red and aching and sore with his punishments, his cock throbbing lewdly in the air. He was so exposed, such a bad little whore… he deserved every strike. Tony whimpered and wiped at his eyes, mind drifting in and out of the haze of his sub-space. Then he could feel himself being flipped over, shaking hands spreading his legs and giving his balls a hard squeeze. He whined, letting his head fall back as Stephanie repositioned him, murmuring praise in his ear.

“Oh, look how beautiful you are, you took your punishment so nicely, didn’t you, whore? Awww, look at that- you’re still so hard… I did promise you a reward, though…”

Stephanie trailed off and stood, twirling her riding crop between her hands, smirking down at Tony, and, more prominently, Tony’s throbbing cock and aching balls.

CRACK

Tony let out a scream of pleasure and pain, his back arching and his whole body coursing with electricity as Stephanie brought the riding crop down on his balls at full force. His cock jerked and he could feel his pleasure starting to tip over. He trembled and writhed, only to have Stephanie steady him with one heel on his abdomen and bring the crop down again. Tony’s vision went white and he came hard, cock pulsing as he sprayed his load across his chest and the latex of Stephanie’s shoe. Stephanie smirked down at him, and Tony’s mind reeled. She looked like an angel- or really a devil- looming over him with such loving cruelty in her eyes…

“Awww, whore, you made a mess again. Clean it up.”

She marched around and shoved her shoe in front of Tony’s face. Tony’s arms trembled as he took her heel and slowly licked it, lapping and eating up his own hot cum. Stephanie smirked down at him, tugging at his hair and watching, making sure he licked every inch clean.

“There you are. Such a good whore, so good for me.” She reached down and tilted Tony’s chin up, meeting his hazy eyes. “Color?”

“Green,” Tony choked out. “So so green… God, that was amazing, Stephen… but I-”  
“Oh love, it’s okay.” Stephanie smiled and gathered Tony in her arms, brushing his hair away from his sweaty face and peppering him with gentle kisses. “Let’s get you into a cool bath, then some aloe vera and rest. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simp for female Stephen she can kick my ass and fuck me any day


	14. Day Fourteen: Cockwarming, watersports, stockings, nipple piercings, dry humping, bottom Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen spends the day warming Tony's cock- ie, on his knees, sucking Tony off all day.
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING:  
> Stephen drinks piss- if you wanna skip, skip past the section in asterisks

Stephen looked so damn good on his knees. Especially- although Tony may have been a bit biased- when he had his mouth wrapped around Tony’s cock. Tony smiled, sifting through his paperwork leisurely, Stephen’s chin propped up the chair cushion between Tony’s legs, his mouth around Tony’s soft cock- not sucking, just acting like the beautiful, perfect cockwarmer he was. Tony looked down again, fighting back the urge to run his hands through Stephen’s silky hair. He was all dolled up for Tony, in lacy black lingerie and a set of sheer stockings all the way up to his thighs. His eyelids were glazed with soft, silver eyeshadow, his lashes highlighted by mascara, and those perfect angled lips tinted with lipgloss. His nipples were puffy and red, the piercings tugged down by the weight of a thin, delicate chain to his wrists, which rested stationary in his lap. He looked beautiful like this, eyes hazy and calm, so relaxed… deep in his subspace. Right now, Stephen was nothing. Just a good cockwarmer. Just another piece of furniture in Tony’s office.

And Stephen? Well, Stephen felt like he was in heaven, a cool warm calm hovering around him, his mind hazy, his body on autopilot as he sat there obediently, mouth wrapped tight around Tony’s cock. Everything felt distant, far away. He was so absorbed in being Tony’s good, perfect cockwarmer, at being nothing more than a quiet, warm mouth for his master. Faintly, he could feel the cool steel tugging at his nipples, the ache in his jaw, and the pain in his knees, but none of that mattered. He wasn’t supposed to feel pain, he was nothing more than a warm hole for cock. Stephen could feel his eyes starting to drift closed, the world so hazy and soft around him. He could stay like this forever, so good, so perfect for master.

***

Tony groaned and shifted a little. Stephen looked so so peaceful. It was a shame Tony had to pee. He had already been holding it for so long- he shouldn’t have had that damn venti iced tea  _ and  _ coffee from Starbucks this morning. He didn’t want to disturb Stephen, didn’t want to ruin that beautiful subspace they had spent hours crafting. But then again… he flushed at the memory of Stephen mentioning watersports… Maybe… Tony looked down at Stephen. Stephen did look so comfortable, it would be such a shame to disturb him.

Tony picked up another stack of papers, sifting through them. Then, after a few seconds where his already bursting bladder balked, his cock dripped, then slowly started to piss.

Below him, Stephen let out a sharp gasp, his eyes widening in surprise. Tony pretended not to notice, watching Stephen’s reaction through the gap in his papers. Stephen wiggled a bit, gagging slightly, before he relaxed, letting out a low moan. His cheeks had puffed out, liquid starting to dribble out from his closed lips before he gulped, swallowing it all before leaning forwards to take more of Tony’s cock into his mouth, moaning more as a strong, steady stream of piss went down Stephen’s throat. Tony let out a low groan. He could feel his cock hardening, even ass he continued to piss. Stephen… he could fucking  _ see  _ Stephen’s throat bobbing, see how flushed his face was and how hard his cock was getting and how wonderfully  _ gone  _ his eyes looked. Tony regretted not doing this sooner.

He abandoned his papers, letting his hand tangle in Stephen’s hair, shoving him further onto Tony’s cock, making him take every last drop. And Stephen looked like he was starving for it. Like he loved it. Like he loved being beneath Tony like he wanted to be Tony’s slut- willing to take anything. Tony groaned as the stream slowed, then stopped. He smirked down at Stephen, tightening his grip on Stephen’s hair. He was already close to cumming. This wouldn’t take long. And surely Stephen wouldn’t mind if Tony kept using his mouth. After that, anything more would shine his pride. And Tony can feel himself, so so fucking hard, even after watching Stephen gulp it down like a human urinal.

***

Tony smirked, gripping Stephen’s hair, yanking Stephen’s head back, then slamming him down on his cock, bucking into Stephen’s mouth. Stephen choked and gasped, whining as Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat. Tony groaned as he felt Stephen begin to suck, that talented tongue lapping and massaging his dick in all the right ways… Tony groaned, bucking faster and faster, starting to fuck Stephen’s face with reckless abandon. Beneath him, Stephen squirmed, eyes happy and hazy as Tony used him like a fuck doll, like he was nothing more than a hole for Tony’s cock. Tony thrust in once more- all the way this time, his cock pushing all the way to the back of Stephen’s throat, breaching his esophagus and cumming, cock jerking as he sprayed his load down Stephen’s throat. Stephen kept him in his mouth, even after he came, looking up at Tony with needy, desperate eyes. Tony smirked and pulled out, watching as Stephen panted and licked his flushed lips.

“Aw, you’re hard? I can’t believe you got off on this… you’re such a perfect whore, so pretty and obedient.” Tony leaned down and tipped Stephen’s chin up with his thumb. “Do you want to cum, fuckdoll? Hmm?”

“Ohhhh please pleasepleaseplease- need it, Master! Please!” Stephen sobbed, rutting against the chair leg desperately.

Tony smirked and sat back, pushing one of his legs forwards, right between Stephen’s legs.

“Alright. But if you’re gonna be my bitch, you’re going to cum like one too.”

Stephen whimpered, his cheeks flushing even more as he steadied himself against Tony’s leg, trying not to move his hands too much and tug on his sensitive and aching nipples more. Then, not once daring to look up and meet Tony’s eyes, he ground down against Tony’s leg, whimpering pathetically. Above him, Tony smirked. Stephen let out a low moan and his hips started moving faster, rutting, grinding, humping against Tony’s leg. He let out low whimpers, rubbing his flushed, hard cock against Tony’s pants, practically crying with need. Tony reached down and kissed his forehead, then tugged at one of the chains to his nipples and Stephen let out a broken sob, his hips moving faster, jerking as he rutted against Tony like a bitch in heat.

“Awww, so beautiful… look up at me, whore,” Tony commanded. Stephen immediately looked up and Tony just about dissolved at the look of desperate innocence in those wide, blue eyes, so needy- trained and focused on one thing alone. “Now cum for me, sexdoll,” Tony whispered with a smirk, the devil at home in his eyes.

Tony pressed his leg forwards and Stephen cried out, cumming hard as he continued to rut his hips against Tony’s leg. His cock pulsed, shooting cum all over Tony’s pants- more than he had seen in a long time. After he finished, Stephen collapsed, shaking and trembling at Tony’s feet. Tony pushed back his chair and knelt, smiling down at his love.

“Was that good Steph? Was that alright?”

“Holy fuck I think I’m broken,” Stephen whimpered.

Tony laughed and gathered Stephen up in his arms, carefully detaching the nipple rings and the thin chains.

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment. Now let’s go get you all cleaned up, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really just writing fucking whatever, huh? I'm throwing a shit ton of spaghetti against a wall and hoping some of it sticks


	15. Day Fifteen: BDSM club, master Tony, sub Stephen, sharing, jealousy, biting, cum, bottom Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Stephen to a BDSM club and gets a little jealous when he decides to share Stephen.

Stephen’s knees ached as he sat by Tony’s feet, back straight, latex-gloved hands folded across his lap. His jaw was aching from the ring gag propping his mouth open, and he could feel every inch of his skin prickling from exposure. But the thing that excited Stephen the most was the leather collar fastened around his neck, attached to a slim, graceful chain- a leash, held by Tony. He could feel the eyes of other people- strangers- roaming his body, eying his pierced nipples, wandering the planes of his body, admiring the straining shape of his cock through the thin, lacy panties. He should have been humiliated. But God, did it feel good to be so exposed…

The club was dimly lit, music pulsing in the background. The main part of the club- the lounge and the dance floor- was in full steam below, but Tony had decided to take Stephen up to the private balcony lounge- to show his submissive off to some of the club’s richest clients. Stephen shot a look up at Tony, who was fully suited and talking casually, charismatic to the end. His master. Stephen’s eyes scanned the other men and women sitting around their area, all elegant and refined with their submissives sitting patiently at their feet, or in the case of one man, sitting in his lap, visibly holding back a whimper as the man casually fucked him. Stephen looked away.

He could have been the one sitting up there, the charismatic and elegant dominator- he had the reputation for it, after all. Doctor Stephen Strange- the most brilliant neurosurgeon in the past one hundred years. And even though those days were behind him, he still had the air, the pose, the stature of greatness. But… he looked up at Tony, leaning in to gently nuzzle and rest his head against Tony’s leg. It felt so damn good to let go. To let him forget everything- he had been so concerned about reputation, about perception, and pride that he had never let himself let go. He had always needed to be in control, topping or bottoming. But he trusted Tony. He trusted Tony to care for him and watch him and adore him while he submitted. And after years of pent up fantasies ruined by his control issues? It felt incredible not to have to worry about anything anymore. He didn’t have to care about anything. He didn’t have to worry someone would see and spread rumors about him. He didn’t have to worry people would think any less of him. He could just… be. He could spend his days, letting his worries drift away, his only goal pleasing his Master.

At Stephen’s nuzzles, Tony reached down a hand and ruffled Stephen’s dark hair, grabbing a handful and tugging gently.

“I believe, ladies and gentlemen, that I have refrained from introducing my beauty.” He pulled the collar forwards and Stephen crawled out in front of everyone, his whole body on display for all to see. Stephen loved it. He could feel his cock twitch beneath his panties. “He’s so beautiful, isn’t he? Absolutely gorgeous. Come on kitten, spread your legs. Give everyone a show.”

Stephen blinked and let his legs spread, revealing his aching cock pas a thin, very sheer layer of fabric. Above him, Tony smiled.

“Good kitten. Come sit between daddy’s legs?”

Stephen crawled forwards and sat down in front of Tony. Tony reached forwards and undid the gag, letting his thumb run over Stephen’s lips. Tony’s eyes glinted. Stephen blinked slowly, leaning in to nuzzle Tony gently, working his way up towards Tony’s crotch.

“Wow… he’s a beauty. Where’d you find him?”

“Well we first met at a medical gala, but you don’t need to know all the details. Just that he’s a beautiful pet and a perfect hole to use,” Tony said with a smile.

One of the other men quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh really? Would you care to share? Let us give your toy a little spin?”

Tony looked back down at Stephen, a flash of concern in his eyes. Stephen blinked twice. Green. Tony nodded and smirked, passing Stephen’s leash to the other man- a well built, businessman for some company or another.

“You’re all clean?” They all nodded, flashing a stamp on their tickets to the club. Tony grinned. “Then you can take him. Use his mouth, yeah? Everything else of his is mine.”

Tony punctuated his words by squeezing Stephen’s bare ass before giving it a smack, sending Stephen tumbling forwards a bit with a squeak. He looked up at the man with wide eyes, before looking down and unzippering his pants. The man’s cock sprung free and Stephen bit his lip. He shot a nervous glance back at Tony who watched him with a pensive smirk. Stephen took the man’s cock in his hand and pumped. The man groaned and sat back, letting Stephen work his cock. Stephen slowly started to get more into it, stroking and squeezing until he leaned forwards and popped the length into his mouth, sucking and licking as he reached down to fondle the man’s balls. Stephen let out a low moan, lapping at the underside of the man’s cock. The man gripped his hair, trying not to buck his hips. Stephen smiled, looking up at him with those wide eyes. The man groaned and pulled out, cumming all over Stephen’s face. Stephen smiled, letting the man’s spit-covered member fall against his cheek.

He looked back at Tony. Tony’s eyes were emotionless, glinting in an odd way Stephen wasn’t quite sure he liked. Then another man tugged at his chain and he stumbled forwards between the next two. They grinned down at him. Stephen got to work, jerking off one with his hand, sucking the other off with his mouth. Behind him, he could hear a third guy jerking off as he watched Stephen work their cocks. After another few minutes, the first guy came across Stephen, shooting cum all over his hand and his chest. The second followed, finishing in Stephen’s mouth, and the last came across his face again, cum dripping down his chin and onto his thighs. Stephen grinned. He felt amazing. He didn’t even bother turning back to look at Tony, scrambling forwards to take the next cocks with a grin on his face.

The sky was starting to lighten and Stephen was exhausted. His jaw ached and his entire body was sore, his cock ready to explode in his panties. He sat back, his eyes starting to drift closed. God, he was exhausted… he couldn’t wait for Tony to take him back home and pamper him and- wait. Tony! Stephen turned with a grin and rushed to his master’s side, smiling happily.

“Was I good, Master? Was I good for daddy?”

Tony looked down at him coldly, before reaching down and yanking at one of Stephen’s nipples. Stephen let out a sharp cry and whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. Then it dawned on Stephen. That’s what it was. Jealousy. Tony was Jealous. Tony grit his teeth and yanked Stephen’s chain up, pulling him roughly into Tony’s lap. Tony leaned in and bit down on Stephen’s neck, hard. Stephen cried out, his entire body tensing. He could feel Tony sucking and nibbling over the mark, twisting and squeezing Stephen’s nipples all the while. Stephen whined.

“That’s it, kitten. Cry out like the bitch you are, just for daddy.”  
The sharp tony of Tony’s voice made Stephen’s cock throb. Tony reached down, pushed Stephen’s panties aside, and grabbed Stephen’s cock, squeezing almost painfully hard. Stephen gasped, stars shooting across his vision. He whimpered and leaned into Tony, who bit down on his neck again. Stephen whined as he felt Tony start to pump his cock, his hand moving faster and faster against the flushed heat of Stephen’s arousal. Stephen groaned- he wasn’t going to last long. Tony squeezed his cock again and Stephen keened.

“Awww, look how pathetic you are, Kitten. All shaking and red- don’t worry, daddy’s here to help you cum. Did you like it? Did you like sucking off all those men? Letting them touch you and use your mouth? Whore. You’re such a pathetic whore. Look how hard you are. Hard for anyone who’ll give you cock. But you’re my slut, understand? My pretty kitten, my sweet baby boy. Only _ I _ get to use you nicely and properly. Only  _ I _ fucking own you. God knows you’re too much of a bitch to cum from just my hand, huh? Or do you wanna prove daddy wrong?” Tony grinned wickedly, squeezing Stephen’s cock and balls tight. “Cum for me, whore.”

Stephen came with a loud keen, his fingers tightening and yanking at the back of Tony’s suit jacket. His legs spasmed and he whimpered, cum shooting up and covering Tony’s hand. Tony grinned, lifting his hand to Stephen’s face, shoving his first two fingers in Stephen’s mouth.

“Lick it up, slut.” Stephen whimpered and started sucking- almost automatically at this point. His mind was foggy from his orgasm- all he wanted to do was please his daddy, please his master. Stephen licked Tony’s hand clean and Tony let it fall with a smile, hands trailing down to squeeze Stephen’s ass. “Good kitten. Now let’s get you home so I can take you properly, yeah?”

Stephen nodded.

“Y-Yes daddy.”


	16. Day Sixteen: Lap dance, exotic dancer Tony, cumming in pants, grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Stephen a lap dance

Doctor Stephen Strange did NOT go to gay bars. Even if he was gay. And sad. And alone. And kinda drunk. But even then, he definitely wouldn’t find himself sitting in the front row of some club with Beyonce and Lady Gaga pounding in the background as he nursed his fifth cosmopolitan of the night. And he definitely,  _ definitely  _ wasn’t ogling one of the dancers up on the stage.

Stephen took another gulp of his drink. Who was he kidding? He flushed, resting his hands in his lap, letting his eyes wander the body of the dancer slightly off to the side. He was on the short side, muscular and well built and God- that ass- Stephen had to stop himself from letting out a whimper. He couldn’t tell if he wanted the dancer to top him in those heels or if he wanted to fuck him himself. Stephen sat back, watching in almost a hypnotized state.

His eyes caught the eyes of the dancer and the dancer winked. Stephen felt his face go bright red. The dancer eyed him before hopping off the stage- a wonder in those heels- and sauntering over to Stephen, running his hand across Stephen’s cheek. Stephen could feel his heart slamming against his chest. The glitter on the dancer’s cheeks shone a soft gold in the dim lights of the club. The dancer slid forwards, straddling Stephen’s lap. Stephen’s entire face was red. He set his drink down, his vision spiraling around the dancer… he was so handsome… so beautiful.

“No touching, okay handsome?” the dancer purred.

Stephen nodded, eyes wide, his voice stuck in his throat.

“Uh-huh.”

His voice cracked and the dancer grinned. The dancer lowered himself into Stephen’s lap, legs spread wide, his arms laced around Stephen’s neck. He grinned and ground his hips, gyrating to the beat of the music, making eye contact the whole time. Stephen could feel his brain short-circuit. The dancer bit his lip, winking again as he moved in Stephen’s lap, grinding his plump, perfect ass on Stephen’s already throbbing cock. He leaned in close, humming.

“Mmmm… Someone’s excited…” He let his hips grind again, smirking even wider. “And you’re nice and big, too…”

Stephen swallowed dryly, eyes wide. He was already so close to coming. He kept his hands at his sides, trembling as the dancer bounced in his lap before standing again, circling Stephen, letting his hands trail across his chest, over his back and shoulders, and down Stephen’s sides, twisting and showing off all the while, his hips swaying so so perfectly. Stephen let out a strained whimper and the dancer smirked. He took mercy on Stephen, sliding back into Stephen’s lap and grinding hard, grinning and gyrating on Stephen’s cock to the point it almost looked like more than a lap dance. Stephen was dying, his mind gone and his cock twitching against the fabric of his boxers and jeans. Then the dancer leaned in and kissed him- something that absolutely astounded Stephen… the dancer's lips were sweet with strawberry and slick with glittery lipgloss. His tongue darted into Stephen’s mouth as he ground faster and faster before breaking away and leaning close.

“Meet me after my shift?”

Stephen came in his pants. He flushed red with embarrassment and the dancer grinned wickedly, leaning back a bit.

“Mmm… someone’s  _ very _ excited.”

Stephen let out a choked whimper, mind hazy. The dancer stood, leaning in to peck Stephen’s cheek.

“You- do you still want to meet? After- after that?” Stephen choked out.

The dancer eyed him again and smiled, before leaning in and tucking a card into Stephen’s hand.

“Oh yes. I’d look forwards to that greatly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me comments its the only thing fuelling this


	17. Day Seventeen: Collars, praise kink, daddy kink, soft sex, cum on command, pictures, bottom Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen loves praising Tony

“There we are… is this good or do you want it tighter kitten?” Stephen murmured in Tony’s ear. Tony let out a full-bodied shiver.

“Perfect.”

Stephen stepped back, standing up and admiring his masterpiece. Tony flushed. He could feel Stephen’s eyes wandering his naked and fully exposed body like he was drinking in a Rembrandt. Well, almost fully exposed, save for the black satin collar tight against Tony’s collarbone. It felt perfect there, at home almost, as it graced the smooth like of his neck. Tony let out another shiver. It felt so nice, sitting there like that, at Stephen’s feet. Like it was meant to be.

“Oh, wonderful. Simply wonderful…” Stephen paced around Tony and Tony could practically hear the smile in his voice. The words and his lover’s adoring tone made him shiver with delight. “So beautiful… my beautiful sweet baby boy. So pretty like this, with daddy’s claim around your neck,” he crooned.

“Th-thank you, daddy.”

“Does baby boy want to take some pictures?”

Tony flushed, looking down at his lap. His cock twitched with interest and Tony could practically feel Stephen’s pleased grin.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Stephen pulled out an old polaroid camera from decades ago- a nightmare to find film for. He knelt, snapping a picture of Tony with his legs spread slightly, face pink and tilted down and to one side. Tony heard the picture print and Stephen set it on the floor. The polaroid was comforting- the only physical evidence of their photoshoot. Something private for just the two of them- not something the press could get their hands on and dirty and ruin. He smiled softly. There was another click and Stephen stood again, coming forwards and letting his hand tangle in Tony’s hair.

“So beautiful… I’m the luckiest man in the world to have such an incredible babydoll…” Stephen’s hand moved to cup Tony’s face, tilting his head up until Tony’s soft gold eyes met the ocean at twilight. Stephen smiled softly, his eyes holding nothing but pure love. He knelt, leaning in and kissing Tony gently and fully and sweetly. They broke away and Stephen smiled again. “So beautiful for me… So beautiful for daddy.”

He tugged at the collar at Tony’s neck, cutting off his air for a few blissful seconds before letting go, giving Tony’s neck a firm squeeze before letting his shaking hands trail down Tony’s torso, pinching a nipple, running a thumb along the dips and rises of muscle.

“Oh… baby boy… look how hard you are. How hard you are for Daddy. So beautiful.”

He shot Tony a smirk and Tony let out a choked whimper. It should have been embarrassing by how easy it was for him to get off when Stephen spoke like this… so filled with love… Tony had been trying not to cum for the last minute. Stephen let his hand drop and he squeezed Tony’s cock, massaging the aching member with shaking hands. Tony let out a whimper. His cock twitched and a spurt of cum shot out, stark white against his thigh. Tony let out a shocked whimper and looked up at Stephen frantically.

“Shh… Shh. It’s okay baby boy, you can come. Come for Daddy.”

Tony let his eyes close as he came with a tight whimper, his cock twitching in Stephen’s hand. This was a different kind of pleasure. Subtle. Soft. The waves more lapped at his body than crashed over him. It felt loving and caring and so so wonderful. After a minute he let his eyes drift back open and met Stephen’s soft smile.

“How was that, was that good?” Stephen murmured, reaching down and lifting Tony’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Tony smiled.

“So so good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! This one was so soft and sweet and fluffy it cleansed my soul just a little bit :3


	18. Day Eighteen: Breeding, abo, slight lactation kink, omega Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen want to have a baby

Something was off with Stephen today, and Tony couldn’t quite place it. They were sitting at a relatively quiet bar, chatting in the corner. Stephen looked beautiful under neon light, the red and blue cast sharpening his cheekbones and sparking seductively against his burning blue iris’s. He let out a low chuckle, and Tony smiled, reaching out with one hand and squeezing Stephen’s wrist. Stephen was so beautiful… vaster than a lake- vaster than an ocean even. While most people echoed like raindrops against pavement, Stephen was the entire stormy sky above.

Someone slid into the seat beside Stephen and placed a drink in front of him, shooting him a charming grin just oozing greedy alpha pheromones. Tony grit his teeth, tensing. He didn’t want to fight Stephen’s battles, and he knew that Stephen could fend for himself, but goddamnit Stephen was  _ his _ omega, not this slimy alpha asshole.

“Hey beautiful, I got you a drink. You look like the cocktail type,” the alpha said with a wink. Tony had to bite back a growl.

“Uh, no thanks. I’m good,” Stephen said with a snicker, pushing the drink back to the alpha.

“Oh come on sugar, I can make your night more… interesting.”

Tony snapped.

“He already has an alpha, thank you very much.”

The guy’s smile dropped and he glared.

“You? You look like an omega yourself, pipsqueak,” the guy said with a smirk.

Tony growled. That normally wasn’t a soft spot for him- they got confused all the time. Stephen was tall and handsome and well-built and so wonderfully goddamn  _ assertive _ , and Tony? Well, Tony was small and lithe and snarky in a way that wasn’t overly dominating like most alphas. But right now, Tony wanted to fucking fight this sleazeball who dared lay a hand on his Stephen.

“I’m. His. Alpha,” Tony growled, eyes flashing at the man.

“Oh for fucks sake, just leave us alone,” Stephen said, rolling his eyes. “I’m perfectly happy with my pint-sized alpha, thank you very much. So feel free to see yourself out.”

The alpha sulked off and Tony glared after him.

“What the fuck was that about?”

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Just some horny dude, you know it happens.”  
“Yeah, but why? I mean…” Tony let his eyes trail up and down Stephen. He did look like an alpha. And it wasn’t like he was dressed to impress in his navy T-shirt and jeans, so what was it? Tony leaned in, letting his thumb trail over Tony’s bond mark over Stephen’s scent gland. A wave of tingles washed over him and he sat back. Oh. Stephen was nearing his heat.

“Stephen- you’re- you’re-” Tony rubbed his head. “Are you sure you want to be here? And not at home? You can take as many blankets and pillows as you need and I’ll bring you that chai tea you like and get you coffee cake and pamper you and help you through your-”

“No, no no no. I don’t want that.” Stephen’s cheeks pinkened and he looked away. “Well… I was thinking… that instead of riding my heat out… well… we have been talking about children…”

Tony’s eyes widened.

“You want to- oh. Ohhhh.” He smiled. “I’d love to, but are you sure we’re ready?”

Something sweet and steady glinted in Stephen’s eyes.

“I think we are.”

They got home in minutes, Tony pushing Stephen into the bedroom, growling as he yanked at Stephen’s shirt, nuzzling and nipping at Stephen’s neck. Stephen whined, and Tony got a steady hint of Stephen’s heat. Tony groaned, the alpha in him growling to shove Stephen down and mate him, to take him again and again and fuck him with his knot- but Tony wanted to take this slowly.

“And you’re sure about this?” Tony asked breathlessly.

Stephen nodded as he lay back on the bed, undressed and staring up at Tony with a smile.

“Never been more sure in my life,” Stephen purred.

He let out a whine, rutting against the sheets as Tony unbuckled his pants and kicked them off, reaching down to play with his hard cock. The smell of his heat grew more intense every second, Stephen’s consciousness blurring as his hole leaked slick and his omega cried out for an alpha. Tony smirked, admiring the way Stephen squirmed beneath him as he ran his hands up and down Stephen’s chest, pulling and pinching perky nipples that would soon be swollen and dripping with milk… Tony couldn’t wait. He grinned, baring his teeth.

“Oh such a beautiful omega, all ready for me to breed…”

Stephen’s eyes went wide and a glorious keen erupted from his mouth. He whined and bucked his hips, his hole twitching and gushing slick in response. The smell of omega in heat filled the entire room and Tony’s cock throbbed, desperate and ready to take his love.

“Did you like that, omega? Wanna be bred by me? Wanna be pumped full of cum? Do you want your alpha to knock you up? Say it. Say you want it.”

Tony could feel himself slipping more and more into his alpha, from the growl in his voice to the need for him to mark and claim and use Stephen… but from happy, needy look in Stephen’s hazy eyes, he could tell Stephen was just as bad off as he.

“I-I want it! I want it alpha! Want you to breed me- want you to give me pups!” Stephen whined, his normally deep and steady voice cracking under lust.

“Good omega. Now roll over and present yourself for your alpha, yeah?” Tony said, giving Stephen’s thigh a quick squeeze.

Stephen nodded frantically and rolled over onto his stomach, arms braced and ass up, legs spread perfectly to reveal his tight, dripping hole, wet with slick. Tony let his finger dip into the crack, spreading his hole, scissoring. He groaned. Stephen opened up so nicely around his fingers. And God was he wet. Delicious. Tony worked Stephen’s ass open before railing his fingers to his lips, licking off all the slick with a happy groan. It tasted sweet, like honey and blueberries. Tony positioned himself over Stephen, who was quivering beneath him, the head of his cock nudging against Stephen’s hole. He leaned in, trailing kisses along Stephen’s neck and back as he sank into Stephen, groaning at how deliciously hot his omega was… God he loved Stephen… He bit his lip, trying to go slowly, even as Stephen whimpered and wriggled beneath him, trying to take more and more of Tony’s cock. Tony grit his teeth as he felt himself bottom out, his entire cock buried deep in Stephen’s ass.

He stayed there for a second… but he couldn’t hold back any longer. He let out a loud, animalistic growl, gripped Stephen’s hips tight enough to bruise, and began thrusting, pounding in and out of Stephen ruthlessly, pushing Stephen’s chest and face down into the bed, mounting him like an animal. Stephen let out a squeak that morphed into a happy moan as Tony railed him, nails and teeth digging into Stephen’s pale skin as he bit and scratched Stephen, covering him in bruised hickies and hand marks. Tony groaned, pounding in again and again and again, his vision narrowing, tunneling down until all that mattered was Stephen Stephen Stephen- fucking and breeding and taking Stephen until he filled him up with cum, bred him like the bitch in heat he was. Tony grinned, sinking his teeth into their bond mark. Stephen let out a loud cry, his hole squeezing Tony’s cock as he came. Tony let out a low growl and slammed into him even through his orgasm, fucking him hard and fast and rough enough that Stephen lost grip of the sheets, his arms buckling until he landed face first in the pillow, whimpering and moaning and crying out happily. Every thrust shook Stephen’s whole body, his eyes wide and hazy with pleasure as Tony used him- taking him and fucking him like an animal.

Stephen’s heat worsened as the hours went on. He was a panting, desperate mess, begging louder and louder for Tony’s knot, for Tony to cum and breed him and fill him up and give him pups, his entire body trembling with waves of uncontrollable need as he panted and sobbed and moaned on Tony’s cock. And Tony? Tony was on a mission- so focused on fucking Stephen senseless- railing him through five orgasms before Tony finally felt his knot starting to swell. He groaned, holding Stephen close, before slamming his knot into Stephen’s dripping hole. Tony grit his teeth, growling and biting their bond mark again. Stephen whimpered as his cock twitched, shooting cum. Inside of Stephen, locked together, Tony felt himself beginning to cum as well, hot thick seed filling Stephen up to the brim, all locked in by Tony’s knot.

Tony panted, sitting back a bit, rolling them onto their sides as the haze began to clear from his eyes. Stephen was out of breath before him. Stephen licked his lips, turning back to shoot Tony a happy smile.

“That- that was- thank you, alpha. I love you. I love you so much.”

Tony smiled, leaning in and nuzzling Stephen. Snarky, strong, independent, beautiful, smart, brave Stephen. His Stephen. He loved Stephen so so much. And in these moments, even after their alpha and their omega defined them, Stephen didn’t really feel like an omega in the same way Tony didn’t feel like an alpha. They were equals, here. They always were. Stephen would always be more than just an omega to Tony just as Tony meant more to Stephen than an alpha ever could. They loved each other. And that love refracted and shone here, as Stephen slowly caught his breath in Tony’s arms.

“I love you, Stephen.” Tony smiled, letting his hand come to rest on Stephen’s belly. “Do you think…”

Stephen smiled, letting his own shaking hand come to rest over Tony’s.

“I hope.”


	19. Day Nineteen: Aphrodisiacs, Overstimulation, Bottom Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen returns from a mission... out of sorts. Tony helps him through some magical ailement.

Tony had had a quiet evening, relaxing, watching TV, drinking a light mocktail. Just taking some time to unwind- a rarity in his life. But he had just had a breakthrough and finished two projects, and besides, Stephen was away fighting some sort of demon tentacle cult or whatever, so Tony was on his own. And hell yeah, he deserved some champagne and movies.

Then a portal slammed open and Stephen fell onto the couch beside him. Tony yelped and shot away. Stephen looked like shit. Messy hair, flushed face, a trail of blood accenting one high cheekbone and another trailing down his neck. His robes were burnt and tattered and the cloak seemed almost… frantic. Stephen was panting, a sheen of sweat on his forehead as he lunged for Tony, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a deep, aggressive kiss. Tony squeaked and pushed at him a bit before relaxing. Stephen was his husband. Maybe he missed Tony. Maybe he had some close calls. Maybe-

“Fuck Tony, I need you-” Stephen growled, picking Tony up like a ragdoll and hauling him toward the bedroom.

“What?!! Stephen- what?!” Tony snapped, wriggling in Stephen’s grip.

“No- no Tony- God- I’m sorry- It’s just- I  _ need you _ need you, I-” Stephen was shaking, his gaze growing more and more unfocused.

“What- what do you mean? Holy fuck did they hurt you in that fight because I swear to fucking God I will sue them so hard-”

“Tooony!” Stephen groaned, rolling his eyes. He pushed Tony onto the bed but stood, swaying above him. “No- no I’m fine. Will be fine. Just…” He covered his face and let out a loud, exasperated groan. “They- they hit me with some kind of spell- I-I feel like I’m overheating- dying-” He lowered his voice and squeaked in shame: “And… horny…”

Tony’s eyes widened.

“Oh fuck- did they hit you with some kind of-”

“Aphrodisiac. Yes.”

“Oh God babe, c’mon let’s get you down to the lab, I can run some scans and see if I can locate the cause-”

Stephen pushed him down, growling as he pinned Tony to the bed.

“No.”

“What? Stephen-”  
“No. I don’t need that. I need you.” Stephen’s voice was growing lower and lower. “I _need_ you.”

His cheeks were flushed red, obviously from whatever was affecting him. Stephen let out a tiny whimper, hanging his head and practically nuzzling Tony needily. Tony’s throat felt tight and he ran a cool palm along Stephen’s burning cheeks.

“Alright… But you’re sure you’re okay?” Tony asked. The answer he got was practically a growl.

“Yes.”

Stephen immediately flipped Tony over, pushing him down face-first into the pillows. Tony squeaked in surprise, practically yelping at the sudden gesture. Stephen ground up against him. Tony’s eyes widened. He could feel how hard Stephen was even through his own joggers and the many layers of Stephen’s robes. Stephen leaned in and nuzzled Tony again and Tony could feel the heat radiating from his skin. He was burning. Stephen hummed and kissed Tony’s neck, nipping and sucking hickeys onto Tony’s skin. Stephen’s hands shook as they tugged at Tony’s pants, pulling them down and massaging Tony’s butt. Stephen groaned, spreading Tony’s ass and grinning. Sparks flashed around them and Tony whimpered at the sensation of lube dripping from his now-loose hole.

Stephen grinned and fumbled with his robes before just snapping his fingers and vanishing them. He grabbed Tony’s hips and all but mounted his love, pushing and shoving and all but cramming his throbbing cock into Tony’s tight hole. Tony gasped at the sudden intrusion. Stephen groaned happily and began thrusting wildly, wasting no time on fucking Tony into the mattress. His hands gripped Tony’s hips with sheer desperation as he pounded harder and harder and harder until Tony swore Stephen had been replaced with endless stamina. Tony whimpered. Stephen’s cock was dragging directly over his prostate. His cock pushed deeper and deeper inside him, stretching his sensitive walls. Tony let out a little whimper between his strangled gasps. He came with a whimper, biting his lip as his cock twitching against the sheets as his orgasm washed over him, fast and potent. His vision flashed dark and he moaned into the pillow. Above him, Stephen groaned, gritting his teeth, pounding faster, an almost feverish heat washing over them. He pushed deep inside Tony and came hard, his cock throbbing as he shot hot seed deep into Tony. Tony let out a soft moan. He smiled softly. Leaning back and patting Stephen’s shoulder.

“Feeling better?” he mumbled.

Behind him, Stephen let out another growl and pistoned his hips. Tony’s eyes widened. Even though he liked to think otherwise, Stephen wasn’t as young as he’d like to think and normally they needed a break between rounds. But now? Stephen was still rock-hard and buried deep inside Tony. His cock was throbbing and it didn’t feel like it was going to go down any time soon.

“No,” Stephen growled.

He pushed Tony down into the pillows, his eyes flashing as he pulled out and slammed back deep into Tony. Tony let out a strangled whimper, hugging the pillow. Tears gathered in his eyes at the feeling of Stephen’s cock dragging right against his sensitive prostate. Stephen’s hips started again and Tony whimpered, closing his eyes and readying himself for a long night. But it couldn’t last more than an hour or so… right?

He was WRONG. Four hours later it was well past midnight and Stephen had come far too many times to count. Tony’s cock wasn’t even hard anymore, he had come around seven times before his cock had had too much. But the way it dragged against the soft sheets with each thrust of Stephen’s hips was maddening. Tony’s vision was too bright- it was too much. He let out a strained whimper. Stephen didn’t stop thrusting but he leaned down and pressed an apologetic kiss to the back of Tony’s neck.

“Shh.. I’m sorry love… I’m sorry… just a little more,” Stephen mumbled, nuzzling the back of Tony’s neck. His hands were still tight around Tony’s hips.

Tony let out a weak sob, his fists clenched around handfuls of their sheets. Stephen let out a low groan, still thrusting deep inside Tony’s sore and aching hole. It felt like he was being burned up from the inside out. Every inch of Tony’s skin felt like it was on fire, so sensitive and tender and vulnerable. Tony let out another fragile whimper as Stephen’s cock hit his prostate head-on. Stephen hummed softly, reaching up, holding Tony close, leaving tender kisses across Tony’s burning skin.

“Oh Tony, I’m so sorry- I swear…” Stephen’s voice sounded strained. “I don’t know what happened… thank you.”

He started thrusting faster, pulling Tony’s hips up, all the cum and lube dripping down Tony’s ruined thighs as he pulled Tony back into doggy position, grunting as he thrust harder and harder. He had already reamed Tony for hours without a single break… but right then Tony felt like he was a doll about to break in Stephen’s arms. Stephen groaned and slammed in, his cock spasming as he came hard in Tony’s ass, filling him up one final time.

Stephen groaned and fell forwards, the two of them collapsing into the sheets. Tony let out another strangled whimper. Stephen pulled out and immediately held Tony to his chest, nuzzling and kissing and loving him dearly.

“Oh God Tony, oh Vishanti- I’m so sorry… oh God, what did I do to you? I’m so sorry-”  
Tony smiled and kissed Stephen’s cheek.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re fine. I’m fine. Is whatever that was out of your system?”

Stephen looked down.

“I-I think so. But how are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me draw you a bath. Does that sound good?” Stephen rambled.

“I’m fine.” Tony paused. “But a hot bath does sound nice…”

Stephen smiled and gathered Tony into his arms.

“Okay. A bath and some pampering and a little bit of medical attention, then sleep?”

Tony nodded and Stephen smiled. Stephen leaned in and kissed Tony’s cheek.

“Thank you, my love.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back back again


End file.
